The Aftermath
by InvisibleShadowhunter
Summary: -AU-Levi is a college student with a dark past. He falls for a high school girl name Mikasa, who he earlier met in an inappropriate cause of event. They tried to see pass each other troubles to be together, but somehow their past always comes into the light. Rated M for sexual content and violence.
1. Prologue

**The Aftermath**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan/****Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**Summary: Levi is a college student with a dark past. He falls for a high school girl name Mikasa, who he earlier met in an inappropriate cause of event. They tried to see pass each other ****troubles to be together, but somehow their past always comes into the light. **

**Pairs: Mostly (Levi/Mikasa), Eren/Annie, Hanji/Erwin, Armin/Annie, Jean/Sasha. A bit of Jean/Mikasa, Levi/Petra and Armin/Historia.**

**Rated M for violence and sexual contact. Maybe smut scenes in later chapters.**

**A/N: Hiya, this is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction. I'm not the greatest writer but I thought that I would give it a shot. This is a RivaMika story, so please, no hate. I've been dying to write this since the before the whole Ackerman name thing. I don't believe that Levi is related by blood, but it he is then I won't continue the story. P.S this story is AU, it will take place in 2012. Levi is age 21 and Mikasa will be turning 17. Enjoy!**

* * *

** Chapter 1: Prologue**

_The sweat gleam down the side of the young man face as rage overpowered his mind, body and innocence. His face flushed red with tears running down his cheeks and his body trembled trying to contain every ounce of humanity he had left._

_He narrowed his gray eyes down at the palm of his hands. Blood stained all over them and it wasn't even his. The sight before him was distasteful and it almost made him want to hurl on the spot. To his displeasure, the boy switched his head around and spotted two lifeless bodies on the cold concrete road beside him. Even though they were dead, their eyes remained still and wide awake as they bored into his. One was a body of a young teenage girl, who was a little younger than him and the other was a body of a young man his age, who was a foot taller. They always had each other backs and now he was alone._

_Reality still didn't hit the crumbling boy enduring this suffering. He didn't register in his brain that his two best friends were gone forever. He was still confused about the turn of event and how it all started. It nearly knocked him to his knees 'breathless' as he felt that there was nothing else to live for._

_The noise around him seemed louder by the second. His eyes clenched shut as he placed the palm of his small hands against his ears, trying to block it out. The sound of sirens almost made his ears bleed and it seemed like it was getting closer to him. The lights tormented him when a vehicle approached. He opened his eyes and whipped his head around with a furious wide glare._

_A voice echoed through the wind like a tone sharp knifes piercing through his flush. "We have you surrounded! Turn around and put your hands up where we can see them!" _

"_Shit, the military police." He murmured._

"_Sir I repeat, put your hands up or I will have to forcefully restrain you against your will." The officer announced at the tip of his tongue._

"_No…" the young man gritted through his teeth and crunched is fists._

_The officer blinked blankly at him. He lifted his hand against his ear to get a better hearing at what he said. "I'm sorry I didn't hear that? You have to speak a little louder the-" He didn't finish his sentence. The officer was kneed in the abdominal by the young man with determine eyes. In shock, he collapsed to his knees grasping his hands around his stomach, as he perceived the copper taste of blood in his mouth. Then he began to gasp for air from the internal pain._

"_I said no! I will never submit myself to a military scum piece of shit like you." The young man growled, with his short chopped black hair shadowing his eyes._

"_Don't just stand around! Get him!" The officer whimpered in pain, trying to regain body control._

_Half of the military police rushed towards the young man but he was too quick for them. He punched and kicked striking everyone out that challenged his fighting skills. It seemed like every officers he knocked out, more officers tripled the amount trying to attack him. He didn't know how much longer he could take them on for, but things were becoming out of hand._

_After tossing one of the officers on his back, he took a second to pant out of breath; unfortunately another officer caught him in a headlock at the worst possible time. Two others grabbed his arms from behind and violently shoved his body to the ground. He hissed and wrenched in anger, trying to escape from their grasp._

"_I will kill you-all of you! I will make you shitty bastards pay," He cried out._

_The officer from earlier smirked down at him, he had finally redeemed himself from the powerful blow in the stomach earlier. He wiped his lip with the back of his hand and whipped the blood off on top of the young mans head. "You got a lot of guts kneeing me like that." He said kneeling down before him. "How should I make you pay now, huh? Maybe my fist will be enough to make you coöperate with the military police!" The officer smirked as aimed for the young mans mid section._

_However, a hand gripped his wrist in the process and held it back. The officers mouthed a 'what the fuck!' and snapped his head around in anger. It was Erwin Smith. He was the youngest commander of the Military Police and general officer. "What are you doing Smith? Let go of me at once!"_

"_Tell your men to retreat first and I will let go," Erwin suggested._

_The officer huffed roughly yanking his wrist back. "Fine, but that little punk needs to be taught a lesson." He said looking over at his men. "Well… you all heard him! Retreat now!" _

_At this, the three other officers thoroughly remove their hold at their commanding officer demand. The boy dropped down to the ground out of breath. His chest rose up and down trying to obtain his breathing._

"_Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erwin Smith, what's your name?" He asked, when standing i front of him._

"_Fuck you." The young man choked out._

"_Excuse me? Talk to me with a little more respect, I just saved your life." Erwin implied. _

"_Go to hell…you-you… you bastard." He retorted, when spitting at the ground in front of him._

_Erwin looked down to his dismay then returned his focus to the quivering young man. "I believe that I asked what your name was and I presume that it Levi, correct?"_

_Levi stared momentarily with a blank look. "Who wants to know?"_

"_I do," Erwin answered. "You see... I think we can help each other out Levi." He stated._

_-AOT-_

Eren yawned loudly as he stretched his long arms out and brushed his knuckles against his sleeping sister forehead. Mikasa eyes snapped open and glared over at him. Eren spotted her glare and looked at her with an apologetic smile. "My bad Mikasa, did you have a nice nap? I sure did," he chuckled.

Mikasa sighed, "I don't know." She replied. "It's kind of hard to sleep in a cramped up car like this,"

"Speaking of which," Eren paused when looking in front of the car at his parents. "Mom, dad… are we there yet?"

"Soon son," Mr. Jaeger replied from the driver seat.

"We have about 6 minutes left before we arrive to our new house. You kids are going to love the suburbs. The people are very nice and it would be a better way of living than the city." Mrs. Jaeger explained with glee.

Eren pouted at this. "On which planet is the suburbs better than the city mom? You are killing me here." He said, when trying not to rip out his own hair in frustration.

She laughed with the wave of her hand. "Oh Eren, so dramatic. You will adjust soon enough."

Eren crossed him arms and mumbled, "If you say so mom."

Mikasa didn't know what to think about them moving out of the city. Sure it would be somewhat different for her, because there weren't many bus stations in the suburbs and she would have to get a car. But for the most part, not much would've changed for her. Mikasa didn't have any friends like her brother Eren did and she always stayed to herself studying and reading. Additionally, she'd wake up at 4 am every morning for her jog around the park. That was her everyday routine.

Mikasa was apart of the Jaeger family for as long as she could remember. At the age of 9 her parents was murdered right in front of her and she was almost beat half to death. If it weren't for Eren saving her life, she would be dead along with her parents. From that day on she devoted her life to Eren and made a promise to always stay by his side. Eren family took her in and gave her their last name. Of course she declined at first but overtime she changed her mind, beginning to love the family as her own.

"Mikasa dearie, are you okay back there." Mrs. Jaeger asked.

Mikasa looked up at her in the front view mirror with a cheery smile. "I'm fine mom, just thinking about all the fun things we'll do when we get there." She lied.

"That's the spirit my dear," Mr. Jaeger encouraged. "I wish your brother had the same enthusiasm as you do."

"Who knows…maybe he was the one adopted all along." His wife joked around.

"Hey! I heard that!" Eren skin pricked as he shouted.

She laughed, "Honey, it was just a joke. Stop being so sensitive all the time."

"Yeah, yeah," he repeated.

The minute they arrived to the house, the movers were already putting all their furniture inside the house. Mikasa and Eren stepped out of the car, viewing the house they were now going to live in. Mikasa peered around the neighborhood. _It was beautiful in her eyes. _She elderly couple sat on the porch waving at them and a couple of young kids were playing on the sidewalk not to far from their house. She inhaled the fresh air allowing it to sink in and exhaled peacefully.

Eren took one giant step beside her with a disappointing sigh, "Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like it here?" He asked.

Mikasa shrugged, "It's not so bad. Who knows, this might be good place for us."

Eren blinked rapidly, "It might be good for you…but for me not so much. They may have taken me out of the city and away from my friends, but I will find a way out of here."

"What about school?" she asked, when narrowing her eyes at him.

"Who needs school? All I have to do is find a job, stay with a friend and life will be great from there on." He proudly explained.

"You make it sound so simple," she stated as a fact.

"Well it is," Eren grumbled.

"If you decided to take this path Eren, I will fully support your decision and follow you where ever you go." She announced.

Eren huffed, "Mikasa, you don't have to keep looking out for me. I'm not a little kid anymore and I don't need your guidance. So stay here and follow your own path."

"It's that what you want Eren?" Mikasa asked when burying her face in her red cotton scarf.

Eren nodded, "Yes it is. I just want you to be happy and from the looks of it, you will be happy here." He explained, with a small smile.

Mikasa shortly nodded at his words even though she was on the verge of tears. When it came to Eren, she took their conversations to the heart _always_. Of course he wasn't leaving her at the moment but it still hurt that he didn't want her to be by his side. She loved her brother a lot more than intended. Every time he was around, she couldn't help but smile, because made her stomach to backflips and she felt safe. Sadly her and Eren couldn't be together because he only thought of her as his sibling, obviously. Day after day she wished that he thought of her more than a sister, yet that dream wasn't coming.

"Eren…Mikasa," Mrs. Jaeger called to gain their attention. They both spun their heads around at the sound of their names. "I need you both to go to the store and pick up dinner for tonight. It's only a couple of blocks from here, so don't take too long." She explained.

"Okay," Eren responded. "Do I get to drive? We all know Mikasa sucks at it."

"Hey, be nice to your sister," Mrs. Jaeger said looking at her daughter with a smile. "And Mikasa… if your brother gets out of line with the car, let me know?"

"Yes mother," Mikasa replied.

"Woohoo! Let's go Mikasa," Eren shouted in excitement, jumping 5 feet in the air and rushed over to the car. Mikasa followed after him, sitting down in the passenger seat. Eren put on his seatbelt and put the key in the ignition to start-up the engine.

"If you crash my car I won't hesitate to end your life!" Mr. Jaeger yelled. By then, his son drove half way down the block.

As Eren drove to the store, he turned on the radio on and heard his favorite song. At this, he turned the volume up louder for the world to hear.

"Don't you think that it's a bit too loud Eren," Mikasa asked.

"Who cares? This is my favorite song," He told her. Eren started to sing and bop his head to the beat. He didn't pay attention to the road in front of him and the traffic light turning from yellow too red.

"Eren watch out!" Mikasa screamed from the top of her lungs. He looked over at her with a confused expression and crashed his father car in back of a red corvette. His head roughly bumped into the stirring wheel with a loud thump. Mikasa held the surface of the dashboard for support. Her attention focused on the boy sitting in the driver seat. "Eren, Eren," she called shaking him roughly. "Eren, are you alright?"

Eren groaned in pain as he lifted his head feeling dizzy. A gush of blood came down his forehead and he touched it with his finger tips "I think so…" he replied when looking down at his fingertips. "What the hell! Why am I bleeding," he snapped. His eyes scowled at the car right in front of him. A guy about 5'3 stepped out of the car and stalked towards the back of his corvette. "Oh my god! This can't be happening. Dad's going to kill me and it's all because that idiot crashed into us." Eren cried.

"Eren, we crashed into him." Mikasa corrected.

"Well we will just have to make it look like he crashed into us, okay?" he shouted, when yanking his seatbelt off and getting out of the car. "Excuse me, little man!" Eren called when walking over to him. "Explain why your car purposely crashes into mines when there was a green light?"

Levi arched his eyebrows at the teenage boy standing in front of him. He pinched his bridge of his nose and sighed irritated by Eren stupidity. "I don't know if you're blind or just plain retarded, but your car crashed into mines first and I believe the light was red and not fucking green or are you color blind also!" Levi snapped back.

"I'm blind? Have you checked in the mirror lately? I'm surprised you could even see over the dashboard, since you lack in height." Eren commented.

"Watch your shitty mouth brat! You don't know who you're dealing with," Levi warned.

"Who you?" Eren pointed with a chuckle. "Don't make me laugh, it's not my fault that you're heightly challenged."

Suddenly Levi uppercut Eren in his jaw line; he landed face first on the road.

Mikasa eyes widen in shock, "Eren!" she yelled.

Eren got off the ground and charged after Levi with his fist. However, Levi was too fast, he moved out the way making Eren miss by a few centimeters. In conclusion, Eren crashed into the back of the Levi's car. Levi elbowed him on the back where his spinal code his was located. With a loud growl, Eren tumbled on to the ground in agonizing pain.

"Eren," Mikasa yelled once more. She got out of the car and ran over to him. "Eren, get up!" she yelled when crouching down in front of him.

"Your boyfriend has a big mouth, he talks a lot of horse shit for a twat." Levi grumbled. Mikasa glared over at Levi with rage. He stared back down at her with an unreadable expression. "Keep him in line or I won't go so easy on him next time."

"He's not my boyfriend you moron! He's my brother!" Mikasa barked.

"Oh…so I'm guessing your still on the market then? Congrats to you because I don't give two shits." Levi stated with a sly smirk.

Mikasa didn't wait another second to hear him speak. She swung her fist at his face and caught him off guard. Levi was mortified. He never came across another person with such quickness. No one has ever got a hit out of him and got away with it. Worse she was a female…an exotic beauty at that.

Despise her incredibility to overpower him; he couldn't let her see him vulnerable. He gently rubbed his bruised cheek with his hand. "Nice swing you got there. Who taught you that?" he asked.

"Screw you, like I would tell you anything," she said taking another swing at him. This time Levi pushed her up against the car with her arms wrenched against her back violently. He rubbed his trousers against her buttocks by accident. This made his budge in his pants arouse instantly. Mikasa moaned, "Get off me you pervert," she squealed.

"Tch, not into you control that disgusting temper of yours," he managed to choke out against the nape of her neck.

Mikasa thrashed around trying to get out of his hold. "I will have you arrested for sexual harassment shorty," she threatens.

Levi snickered, "Me sexual harass _you_? As if. " He snorted. "What would I want from a naïve childish girl like you, huh? I will have you speaking in tongue by the end of the night."

Mikasa immediately stomped on Levi foot as he refused to let go. "If that's true, then why are we in this position? I could take you on any day." she gasped out.

At those words, Levi removed his hands from her and stepped away. "I don't have time for this. Good luck fixing that shitty ass car and bratty brother of yours." He retorted, when getting into his red corvette and driving off.

"Go ahead and run midget!" Mikasa screamed.

Eren moaned painfully from the ground. He slowly stood up rubbing his scout confusedly. "Wait, where am I? How did I end up on the ground covered in blood?" He blinked.

-AOT-

"I can't believe you son. You crashed my car after I deliberately told you not to? Does the keyword _life support_ mean anything to you?" Mr. Jaeger complained.

"It wasn't my fault dad. Some miniature size jackass crashed into me. " Eren explained which was a lie.

"Watch your mouth Eren! Your father and I had just about enough of your crap!" Mrs. Jaeger complained also.

"I'm sorry mom, but this crash wasn't my fault. Honest." He lied some more as he looked over at Mikasa. "Can you back me up on this?"

"I-I... I don't know what to say. Everything was a blur to me," Mikasa stuttered.

Eren snorted, "Tsk, some help you are." He said crossing his arms and looking away from her.

Mikasa frowned.

"I made my decision. You are grounded for 2 months. That means no video games, no laptop and no cellphone." Mr. Jaeger announced.

Eren eyes nearly popped out of the socket, "Dad, aren't you being a bit unfair? What am I supposed to do without a cellphone or Wi-Fi? I wouldn't last an hour without that stuff. Please, please dad, I beg of you… don't take away my Internet." he pleaded with his hands intertwined together.

"You should of thought about that before you crashed my car son. Now, you can have the phone during school hours but it will be return back to me afterwards. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Jaeger told him when cleaning his glasses.

Eren sighed with defeat, "Yes sir."

The doorbell rung a second later. "That must be the delivery man with the pizza." Mrs. Jaeger said. "Mikasa, can you get that honey?"

"Sure mom," Mikasa replied as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door. Stepping in front of it, she gently twisted the knob open. Now standing in the doorway was a tall handsome blond male with a uniform on. He pleasantly smiled at her while extending his hand out.

"Hi my name is Erwin Smith. I live the brick house next door from you." He greeted.

"Mikasa honey. Who is that?" Mrs. Jaeger asked Mikasa as she walked up beside her; she became startled by the handsome stranger standing in her doorway. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Jaeger and you are." She greeted, when she shook his hand.

"I'm Erwin, Erwin Smith. I live in the brick house next from you." He smiled.

"Oh that's your home? I couldn't stop looking at it earlier. Such a beautiful garden you have there." She told him.

"Why thank you," he nodded.

"Oh let me introduce you to the rest of my family. This young lady is my daughter Mikasa," Mrs. Jaeger paused when lightly gripping Mikasa upper arms. "The frustrated man with the glasses on is my husband and the one playing dead on the floor is my son Eren." She finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Erwin grinned. "Oh, allow me to introduce my friend and roommate." He turned around looking outside for someone. "Levi, why are you hiding in the shadows? Don't be rude and get over here."

"Tch, watch what you say to me eyebrows. I am not in the mood tonight," Levi grumbled from a far.

"Why would you be? You made a mess of my car and didn't even get the bastard license plate." Eren retorted back.

Mikasa eyes widen at his every word. Levi walked up the stairs to the Jaeger's home and stepped in front of the door. His gray eyes directly landed on Mikasa in surprise. "You gotta be fucking shitting me." Levi groaned.

"It's you! You're my next door neighbor?" Mikasa asked, while glaring daggers at him and Levi glared back.

"I'm guessing you've guys already met," Mrs. Jaeger chuckled awkwardly.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. So what did you guys think? I hope that I did okay. Please leave a review and I will be back soon with an update. Into next time, thanks for reading.**


	2. On Thin Ice

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews guys it nice to know that some readers are interested in my story. I truly appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 2: On Thin Ice**

Levi lip thin as he scowled at Mikasa with eager and bitterness. His eyes unruly glanced at her from head to toe. _She had a fine pair of legs,_ _but her temper and ability to function is obnoxious that it's utterly ridiculous. _He thought, continuously scowling at her.

Mikasa eyes met Levi's after is third attempted to scope her out. She smiled at him with a small wave, which surprised him. Suddenly her smile turned into a frown and her hand gesture changed as she lifted up the middle finger at him, mouthing a giant fuck you, which was very foul on her part that it should-be illegal.

Levi eye twitched at her gesture. The color of his skin tone turned a deep shade of scarlet red as he bit down on his tongue in agony. Levi attempted to pounce on her when he encountered that smug look on her face expression. Erwin gripped Levi's shoulder firmly to stop him from doing anything rational. Levi blinked up at his friend before removing his shoulder out of Erwin's grip and whipped his head away.

"So, how do you two know each other Levi?" Erwin asked him, breaking the ice between them.

Levi sighed, "Her brother was the one who crashed into my ca- I mean...your car earlier today."

Mrs. Jaeger gasped in shock with both her hands placed over her mouth. "That was you? Eren told us that some miniature size jackass _excuse my French_ crashed into him." She interpreted.

Levi skin prickled at her statement. _That brat of hers knew how to make his blood boil_. "No disrespect madam, but your son is a shit face liar and he crashed into me!"

"Ay, watch what you say about my brother midget! I'm crossed enough with you!" Mikasa shouted, with her balled fist pumped up in the air.

"Mikasa…please, control yourself!" Her mother pleaded loudly.

Erwin got between Levi and Mikasa trying to prevent anything else from happening further. "Let's all calm down," he suggested. "This is all just a big misunderstanding."

Levi snorted, "No, it's bullshit! Enough with the pep talk, I have better things to do with my time than to stand around fighting with some girl with an obvious brother complex." He blurred out.

Mikasa launched at Levi with a loud growl. "That's it midget!" Erwin picked her up over his shoulder trying to restrain her from going after his roommate, even if she was too strong for her own good, he couldn't let her embarrass herself. Mrs. Jaeger nibbled on her fingernails and switched her head back and forth horrified. "Honey, get in here!" Mr. Jaeger rushed over to his wife quickly. He had his hands placed on top of his knees, panting out of breath.

"Oi, what is the meaning of this," Mr. Jaeger gaped out of breath.

"I don't know hun, it all happen so suddenly." His wife cried as she buried her face in his chest. "Our daughter has gone crazy."

"Young lady, what has gotten into you?" Mr. Jaeger asked his daughter while still trying to maintain his wife.

However, Mikasa didn't listen to her father demand. She kept extending her arms out and stretching her fingers muscles to get a hold of Levi from over Erwin shoulder. Levi didn't bother to move from where he was standing. He rolled his eyes and leaned up against the wall by the doorway.

Eren walked in a few seconds later. He stared blankly at everybody in the room with his mouth widely open. "What's the hell happen here?" He asked as his eyes scanned the room some more. To Eren displeasure, his eyes landed on Levi when walking further into the scene. He shrieked from the top of his lungs and landed on his butt against some packed boxes that nearly fell on top of him. "It-it's you! What are you doing in my house?" Eren stuttered, with his index finger pointed at Levi.

"What does it look like brat? I'm meeting your parents." Levi secretly grinned to himself. _Might as well scare that brat shitless._

This took Eren aback; he slowly stood up on his quivering legs, while gripping the wall behind him for support. "Who...why would you want to do that?" sweat uncontrollably dripped from his forehead.

Mr. Jaeger interrupted before Levi could reply. "What is wrong with you today son, you look really pale? Don't tell me I have to take you to the doctor and pay for that too?"

Eren face flushed red, "You are a doctor! Cut me some slack here pa's"

"Oh my god, now both my children are going insane, it's unbearable!" Mrs. Jaeger cried when gripping onto her husband dress shirt tighter. "Please hun, do something!"

"Will you calm down for a second and let me handle this!" Her husband snapped as he tried to untangle himself from her. Mrs. Jaeger closed her mouth shut and nodded. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

Eren pointed at Levi again, "H-he tried to kill me!" Everyone in the house including Erwin looked at Levi blankly.

"Tch, why are you all staring at me like that? He was running off at the mouth and I had to teach that _brat _a lesson." Levi grumbled.

"Wait…are you the guy that crashed into my car today?" Mr. Jaeger asked, scrolling over his glasses at him.

"Look sir, I don't know what your son told you but he crashed into the back of my car. He unnecessary babble at the mouth with that shitty trap of his, about how I crashed into him when the traffic was green when it most certainly was red." Levi exhaled after saying his peace about the accident.

Mr. Jaeger wrenched his head around at him son, he was appalled by his action. "Is this true Eren? Did you crash into this man car and badmouthed him in public?"

Eren looked down in guilt, "Yes father. I wasn't paying attention like I should've and crashed into the back of his car when the light was red. I didn't want to get in trouble so I made it look like he crashed into me and threw a few insults at him. He only tried to teach me a lesson which I failed to realize why he beat me up."

"Well…that explains everything going on here." Mr. Jaeger sighed with unwilling relief. "Go up to your room Eren, we will talk more about your punishment tomorrow."

"Yes father, " Eren frowned. He shot Mikasa a knowing look and walked up stairs.

Mr. Jaeger shook his head, "I swear, that boy is going to be the death of me one day. When is he going to grow up and take responsibility for his own actions?" Mr. Jaeger asked himself.

"Mr. Jaeger, I know a little something about disciplining teenage boys. Now, I won't press charges for the damages done to my car, We all had enough hardship for tonight and Eren is still just a kid that still has a lot to learn. On the bright side, I know you probably don't know any good auto body shop out here and I could recommend you to a friend of mine that owns one." Erwin suggested.

"That's very generous Mr.…?

"It's Smith sir," Erwin added as he bowed with respect.

"Yes, that's very generous of you Mr. Smith and I will kindly accepted your offer." He approved.

"I'm glad we agree on something," Erwin told him.

"Mr. Smith, would you and your friend like to stay for pizza? It should-be here now if I'm not mistaken," Mrs. Jaeger announced with a pleasant smile. The doorbell rung straightway, "there it goes now. I will get it."

"Oh, but I don't want to be a bother madam." Erwin said, placing his hand over his stomach abdominal.

"You won't." Mr. Jaeger said, patting Erwin on the shoulder. "Besides, you and I have to discuss something I want to ask you."

"If you insist, I'm sure Levi won't mind staying for dinner." Erwin stomach grumbled at the end of his sentence.

Levi shook his head and huffed at his careless friend who forgot to eat. He was now tilting his head back against the wall and his eyes stared up at the ceiling. More importantly, he caught Mikasa stare once he gazed landed back on her. She stood not to far ahead of him with her eyes never leaving his. If he knew any better, he would say that she was still pissed off at him. However, her stare was unreadable . She reminded him a lot of himself in ways you couldn't imagine.

"Mikasa dearie, would you like some pizza," Mrs. Jaeger asked.

"No thank you mom, I'm not hungry," She replied while giving Levi one last glance.

"Then take this pizza up to your brother, will you?" Mrs. Jaeger handed Mikasa a slice of pepperoni pizza on a plate. Therefor, she took the plate from her hold and walked up the stairs. Levi eyes followed Mikasa up the stairs. He realized that he was never going to live it down for as long as she remained his next food neighbor.

-AOT-

The next few days went in no time. Levi sat back against his bed reading one of his favorite books. It's been awhile since he had a quiet relaxing day to himself. Normally, his friend Hanji Zoe would be at is house raving about her scientific nonsense to him and Erwin. Levi was relieved that she hasn't showed at their house today. Sadly that was coming to an end sooner than he thought.

Hanji barged into Levi's room and jumped on his bed multiple times. "Levi! Get out of bed! I have some news to tell you." She announced, yanking his book from under him.

"Can't you see I'm busy four eyes? Now give it here." Levi hissed as he tried to grab for his book.

Hanji held the book above her head higher to prevent him from taking it back from her. Then she smushed his face back with the palm her hand, "Not so fast little guy. You haven't heard what I had to say first."

"Exactly! Now how about you give me my book back and leave me the hell alone!" Levi barked, trying to reach for his book again.

"So I'm guessing that you don't want to hear about Petra then? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Hanji asked, with a sly smirk on her face.

Levi leaned back against the bed and sighed. "Fine! How the heck is she?"

Hanji tapped her finger on her chin, "If I remember correctly, Petra said that she was doing great in law school and all her professors are just wonderful. She also said that she misses you and she can't wait to get together soon."

"Is that all she said?" Levi angled his eyebrow up.

"Yup that just about covers everything," She nodded.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her, "Good…now come closer, you have some shit on your face."

Hanji began to reach up to her face and move forward, "Where?"

He pulled her head down against his, staring directly into her eyes, "Right there. Those shitty glasses of yours." He said, while snatching his book back from her hold

Hanji whined, "Hey! No fair! You always get me with that one."

"Well, maybe you should clean those magnify glasses you call lens and I wouldn't have to." He implied, placing both his arms in the back of his head.

"You are so mean." Hanji said, sticking her tongue out at him.

He shrugged, "it just comes naturally I guess. We can't always get what we want."

"Do you miss her sometimes?" she randomly asked.

"Miss whom, inspector four eyes?" Levi asked with frustration.

"Petra of course, I know that I do. Ever since she left, all you do is mope around, go to work and go to school. You're kind of turning into a loner and a drag."

"Where are you going with this conversation? She made a decision to switch to a different university out of country and left me behind. "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Well you could've just switched school with her or at least make an effort to go see her-"

"Hanji don't…I don't need this from you now. What's done is done. We decided to go our separate ways and I'm okay with that." Levi almost choked at his last words. To cover it up, he opened his book and continued to read.

Hanji sighed, "If you say so. I just want you to be happy okay? At least let me help you start dating again."

"No, I am happier alone," he said with a straight face.

Hanji titled her head, "Could you at least try to look anymore happier?"

Levi glared, "Don't push your luck, shitty glasses."

Hanji pouted, "See, there you go again with the name calling!"

-AOT-

Erwin was at home in his office going through some paperwork that he had to bring into work the next morning. He huffed to himself with exhaustion, running his hands through his sweat blond locks that were no long tamed or slicked back. Throwing the paperwork down on the desk, he stood up from his chair and rubbed his forehead. Erwin knew that the case would take him all day to finish and he didn't want to blow off Hanji on their first lunch date.

He walked around the desk and exited out of his office. Heading up the corridor he could hear Hanji yelling from Levi's room. He shook his head, grabbed the doorknob and jerked it open. There she was on Levi's bed, preoccupied in a wrestling match. Levi had Hanji in a headlock while she thrashed around to get out.

"Wait, time out!" Hanji yelled out of breath.

"There is no time out." Levi said, still holding her.

Erwin cleared his throat unwillingly. This didn't faze Levi though. He continued to have Hanji in his hold. "What are you two doing?" Erwin almost shouted.

"What does it look like eyebrows," Levi taunted.

"Oi, can't breath! Losing oxygen here," Hanji choked out.

"Guys that's enough." Erwin demanded. "Levi, I have some errands that I need you to do for me today."

"Does it have to be today? I'm kind of busy." Levi asked.

"Yes, I have a load of work to do and I need this stuff now," Erwin retorted.

"Fine!" Levi gave in. He removed his arm from around Hanji neck and climbed off the bed. Hanji gasped for air with her hands around her own neck.

"I thought he was never going to let go," she panted.

"What is it that you need Smith?" Levi asked, as he fixed himself up. "And it better be argent."

"I assure you, it is... I need coffee and lots of it. Go to Starbucks and get me a mocha Frappuccino. I also want two bags of their instant coffee. And please, pick me up a bottle of painkillers from the pharmacy. I'm gonna need it." He admitted tiredly, almost breaking a sweat.

Levi eye twitched, "Is there anything else Smith?" he gritted through his teeth.

Erwin placed his finger on his lip, "Now that I think about it, some food would be nice. Pick me up some potstickers, white rice and a fish platter. I'm starving."

"Whatever you say." Levi murmured. He walked pass Erwin and exit out of his room, slamming the door behind him.

As he arrived to the car, he noticed Mikasa walking on the sidewalk looking confused. He didn't know what yearned him to go and talk to her, but he got in the car, turned on the ignition and drove up to her without a second thought. Rolling down his window, he realized that she still didn't notice his presence.

"Oi, brat!" Levi called.

Mikasa glared at him, "Oh it's you…what do you want shorty?"

"I was wondering if you needed a ride anywhere?" he offered.

Mikasa snorted, "You give me a ride? How rich."

"Don't be such a pain in the ass, now get in." He implied.

"I'll pass." She mumbled as she continued to walk away.

Levi spun forward and parked his car in front of the walkway blocking her path. She stopped in track, looking down at him confusedly. Levi leaned against the car door waiting for her next move.

"Why are you following me? We don't even like each other."

Levi was unsure. He couldn't help himself for feeling something towards the teenage girl standing in front of him. "I guess I wanted to make amends. Whatever beef we had I would like to put that passed us and become…um… maybe friends."

Mikasa chuckled, "You want to be friends with me? A naïve childish girl with a brother conflict; I think your psychotic."

"Yes, if that would make you stop being angry with me then I'd do whatever it takes to become your friend." he answered her question calmly. "And no I'm not psychotic."

Mikasa shamefully looked down, "I never really had a friend before."

Levi was dumbfounded by Mikasa confession. _She never had friends before? But why? She was beautiful, caring, smart and feisty. All the qualities he liked in a woman. Wait, what was he saying? _

"We can try to be friends but this doesn't change the fact that I'm mad at what you did to Eren." She reminded him.

Levi rolled his eyeballs. "You're never going live down down, are you?"

"You don't know how much it tortured me to see someone I care about get beat up like that. So no little man, I will not."

Levi kind of understood what she was going through. There were so many things that he saw or did and he wanted erased from his memory. Levi nodded at the frowning girl before him. He opened the car door for her and moved to the side. "Get in, I would like to take you out for lunch for starters."

"Okay," Mikasa mumbled as she bit down on her bottom lip. After she got in the car, he closed the door behind her and went back to the driver's seat.

First they drove to the pharmacy to pick up Erwin some painkillers. On their way to the restaurant the car was silent, too silent for Levi's liking, so he decided to start-up a conversation first.

"So how old are you Mikasa and what year are you in?" he asked.

"I will be 17 next month on February 10th and I'm in my 2nd year of high school," she replied.

"What are your plans to do after you graduate?" he mused over at her with curiosity.

"I want to go to college to major in criminal justice," she stated.

Levi slightly smiled, "That's something we have in common. I major in criminal justice. Unfortunately, before I met Erwin, I didn't have plans to go to college. But with my IQ scores, Erwin was able to pull some strings and get me into school."

"He must be a really good friend to you." Mikasa mentioned.

"You can say that." He shrugged.

"Eren was my only friend. We don't have much in common nor do we have the same goals, but we both have the same passion when it comes to family values." Mikasa smiled.

"Does he always act like he did a few days ago or was that just one of his bad days?"

"Actually, Eren never wanted to move here. We came from the city and our father kind of dropped the bomb on us about moving to the suburbs last-minute. Eren had to leave everything behind, his friends, a girlfriend and an afterschool job at the arcade. Ever since then, he hasn't been himself and I feel like I'm losing him over the move." She said, burying her face in her scarf.

Levi noticed that she always wore that dingy thing around her neck. It was filthy and he wanted nothing more than to throw it away and buy her a new one. "Why do you always wear that scarf? It's filthy."

"It's the only thing Eren gave to me when I lost my parents." She retorted.

"Oh…forget that I asked." Levi said. He wanted to smack himself for not choosing his words correctly.

They arrived to a restaurant 5 minutes later. It was a small dinner that Levi always went to with his friends. This was there hanging out spot, then everybody got busy with their careers, college and others adult stuff. Things haven't been the same for almost a year now.

He got out of the car and jogged over to the other side to open the door for Mikasa. By doing so, she slightly blushed and stepped out of the car. "Why did you come to this place Levi," she asked him.

_She said my name…that's a first_. "Because they have the best food in the area and I come here all the time."

Mikasa nodded, "Alright, lead the way then."

They walked inside the restaurant closing the two-way door behind them. At the sound of the bell, everybody in the diner was aware of their existence as they stared at them.

"What are you all staring at?" Levi barked.

The crowed suddenly carried on with their business. One of the waitresses walked over to Levi and Mikasa with a smile. "Hello, welcome back Levi. Would that be a table for one or two?" she asked.

"Make that a table for two Cora," he replied.

Core bottom lip twisted, "Okay, you two follow me." She showed them to a small booth towards the back. Arriving, she set two menus down on the table and took out her notepad and pen. "What would you guys like to drink?"

"Let me have my usual and what would you like Mikasa?" He asked.

"Just a water please." Mikasa replied as the waitress wrote this down.

"Alright, I will be back in a few minutes to take your orders." Cora said, while winking at Levi.

He looked away from her and out the window. Mikasa caught this from over her menu and acted like she didn't see what was going on. The waitress walked away and switched her hips for him to notice. Levi wanted to gag at her attempt. Cora was always trying to flirt with him every time he came there.

"Little floozy thing, isn't she," Mikasa spoke.

"Mm," Levi glanced at Mikasa. "What was that?"

"Did you see the way she was trying to get you to look at her? It was rash and disgusting. And quite frankly, so unprofessional that I almost threw up in my mouth. I hope I never act like that around another male, I would stab myself if I ever acted in such a lousy ." She complained.

Levi couldn't hold back anymore. He burst into a fit of laughter at Mikasa comment. That was the first good laugh that he had in a long time. "It's funny because I feel the same way every time she attempt to seduce me." He continued to laugh.

"Do all girls act like that when you're around," Mikasa asked.

Levi face became serious."No, not all. Some more than others, not to my liking of course."

"What do you mean?" she asked with concern.

"It means… I wish that more girls I liked would show me more attention than the girls I want nothing to do with whatsoever. I'm not an easy guy to date."

Cora came back with their drinks and places them on the table. "Okay, have you decided what you wanted to order yet?"

"Yes, I will like beef strew." Levi answered.

"Mhm, and for the young lady," Core slightly glared at Mikasa.

"Just a chicken salad," Mikasa told her.

The waitress closed her pad and walked away with frustration. Levi and Mikasa laughed to themselves as sat there patiently waiting for Cora to arrive back with their meals.

-AOT-

Later on in the car, Levi drove back to the neighborhood. Mikasa seemed in a better mood after she ate. Afterwards, Levi had to make a quick run to Starbucks for Erwin. When he was done running this errand for Erwin, he anxiously wanted to spend more time with Mikasa. Yet, it was a night before the next semester of school started and he didn't want to keep her from her family.

He stopped in front of her house and turned his attention to the gorgeous girl with onyx eyes. "This is you." He reminded her.

"Yes, I'm aware," she soundly reminded herself also.

"We should do this together again sometime." Levi gripped the steering with sweaty palms.

"Yes we should," Mikasa agreed, still sitting there. She pulled the door handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me get that for you." Levi scooted closer to lean over Mikasa lap and tried to unlock the door. The scent of Levi cologne smelled arousing and it made her dizzy. She desperately wanted to get out and runway from the beautiful little man hovering above her, so she held her breath in instead. "There you go Mikasa." He said, pushing the door open.

"Thank you, have a good evening," Mikasa rushed. She picked up her pace when walking up to her doorstep.

"Mikasa wait!" Levi called. Within 2.5 seconds he was in front of her with a bag of leftovers. "You forgot your food."

She quickly took it from him and bowed, "Oh, thanks again."

"Mikasa…" At the sound of her name escaping his lips, she looked up at him. _Levi__ was a indeed a dangerous man. _Every time her name left his lip it sounded like sex. Chills ran down her spine and her legs buckled wildly._ Why was she acting like this in front of a stranger? She never even had sexual thoughts before._

"I was wondering if we could call you sometime?"

Mikasa held her scarf up against her mouth, "Sure, give me your cell."

Levi pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and handed it over to her. She dialed her number and handed it back. He looked down his phone spotting her name and number in contacts. "I will call you when you aren't in school of course."

"Alright, you do that." She said, pulling out her house keys.

"Goodnight," he told her. Levi turned on his heel and got back in his car. Mikasa walked inside her home and closed the door. She sighed in relief and leaned up against the door frame. _What was she doing? This goes against everything she planned._

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if the last half was a bit OCC but I wanted them to get a long faster in this story. Thing won't get serious for a few chapters, so don't worry. On the next chapter I will bring in the other characters and the drama will start from there. So thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you can and I will be back soon. Bye. **


	3. Ice Cold

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took while to update the third chapter. So here it is, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ice Cold**

_Levi wiped the sweat off his forehead as he proceeds to scrub the white maple floor down in the kitchen area with a wet rag. When that wouldn't work, he grabbed the tooth brush off the counter and roughly scrubbed it against the yellow brownish stain, that didn't seem to come off. This aggravated Levi, because no matter how many home remedies he tried, the stain in the floor wouldn't disappear. _

_With aggression, Levi slammed the tooth brush on the floor and stood up. He wrenched in pain rubbing sore knees from kneeling on the hard floor for too long. When limping over to the kitchen stove, he poured himself some black tea in his favorite china wear cup that seem to be missing its handle. He lifted the streaming hot cup by the rim and sat down on the recliner chair in the family room, then took a sip. _

_The doorbell suddenly rang as Levi began to get comfortable; he narrowly looked to the door frame and cursed under his breath with announce. He held his cup up to his nose and took a whiff out of it before drinking again. However the doorbell continuously rung and the knocks were becoming unbearable to ignore. __**What the hell! **__He stood up from his chair, stalked over to the door and swung it open._

_There in the doorway were his two best friends Farlan Church and Isabel Magnolia. Farlan was tall, with hazel eyes and very pale brown hair, while Isabel was short with green eyes and red hair that was pulled up in pigtails. They smiled at Levi cheerfully as they waited for him to permit entrance. Levi stared back at them with a poker face, which made their expression change right away._

"_Well…aren't you going to let us in big brother," Asked Isabel._

"_Yeah, it's pretty cold out here." Farlan chattered through his teeth, holding his coat close to him._

"_No!" Levi replied, like a thousand knives piercing through their soul. He closed the door leaving them pale-faced. Farlan flushed red… and knocked on the door again with all his might. "Oh come on! Open the door Levi; I'm freezing my nuts out here!" Farlan called._

"_Ewww! Gross," Isabel splatted, with her tongue hanging out._

_Farlan whipped his head down at her, "What? But I am freezing out here."_

"_Yes…and so am I. But do you have to mention your nuts being freezing also?" Isabel complained._

_He smirked, "Why? You weren't complaining about them last night."_

_Isabel looked barfed, "As if. Grow a pair before you start making assumption like that."_

_Farlan flinched, making his eyes crossed. "My pair is bigger than yours!" He snapped._

"_I heard enough!" Levi said, immediately swinging the door open. "If anybody nuts were bigger here, it would be mines. Now get in here you shitty twisted liars." He pointed out with a hidden smirk._

"_Its good that your proud of your bite-size ones Levi," said Farlan._

"_Shut up brat!" he grumbled, walking in side. Levi sat back down on his favorite chair while the other two sat down on the sofa opposite of him. He crossed his leg over his other one and picked up his tea-cup off the table stand; taking another sip for the third time, he narrowed his eyes at them. "You guys are early today. I still have chores to do." He announced._

"_Like what," Isabel asked with the tilt of her head._

"_I am still trying to clean up that shit stain off the kitchen floor." Levi pitifully replied._

"_You mean the one your father left the other day…I mean Captain Ackerman?" Farlan reminded._

"_Farlan! Why would you bring that up?" Isabel whispered, while hitting him in the back of the head._

"_What? He did that shit on purpose to Levi?" Farlan whispered, rubbing his head now._

_Levi sighed with irritation, rubbing his thumb and index finger against his chin. He knew his friends meant well and they always been there for him no matter what the situation was. Apart of him didn't want them to get involved because he didn't want to see his friends be dragged down with him. He caressed his temple and stood up from his chair walking over to them. _

"_I appreciate you guys always looking out for me. But this is my fight and I will figure something out on my own." He told them._

"_Hey man, why don't you come and stay with me? I'm sure my family won't mind." Farlan offered._

"_Or you can stay with me! You have always been like a brother to me. It'd be fun having you around all the time!" Isabel smiled with the shrug of her shoulders. _

_Levi tried to smile, but it wouldn't show even if he tried his hardest too. He nearly choked on his next words and somehow they wouldn't come out at first. So he placed both his hands on each of their shoulder. "You guys are something else. I'm grateful." He admitted._

"_Does that mean yes?" They both asked at the same time. Both their eyes sparkled brightly and their mouths anxiously open, waiting on Levi's reply._

_Levi nodded, "Yes, let's do it."_

"_Awesome!" Isabel pumped her fist in the air._

"_We should probably get you out of here soon then. We don't want Captain Ackerman to figure out what you're planning to do." Farlan explained._

"_Don't worry…my master will be gone for a few days. He's recruiting new people to the Military police." Levi told them._

"_I thought he retired from the Military force?" Farlan asked blankly._

_Levi nodded, "He will soon…it's just taking some time, that's all."_

_Isabel stood up from the sofa stretching, "Well… We better start getting you packed tonight because you're leaving with us tomorrow." _

"_Yup and you're staying with me dude. We don't need Isabel taking advantage of you in your sleep." Farlan said with a sneer._

"_Shut up you moron!" Isabel shouted and stepped on his foot._

"_Ow! It was a joke!"_

_Levi let on a broken smile, "Brats...thanks again."_

Levi woke up out of a deep slumber when he heard his alarm clock go off. He hit the snoozed button lazily and dragged himself out of bed, running his hands through his messy locks. Yawning widely on the way to the bathroom, he grabbed his towel and closed the door behind him with his foot. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he saw his appearance. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair was out-of-place, making him groan tiredly.

Levi brushed his teeth as he thought about the dream he had. Only, this wasn't dream, it was the last good memory he had with his best friends, before they were taking from him. He took off his shirt and boxer then turned on the shower, preparing himself for school. There were faded scars all over his back and chest. They were also on his upper arms, which he did his best to keep them hidden.

Stream started to fill up the room as he got in the shower and closed the shower curtain. The shower filter sprinkled hot water all over his head, face and body, slowly dripping of his firm smooth skin and straight black hair. He took a shower three times a day, because he loved cleanliness and it helped relieved any stress for the next 15 minutes.

When Levi finished in the shower, he dried himself off and put on a dress shirt, pants and shoes. This was his usual wear every time he went to his university on the weekday. Spraying his favorite bottle of cologne on, he grabbed his strap book bag and headed out.

Erwin already left for work before him, so there was no point to look around and say good morning. Plus he was still mad about Levi coming in late with his stuff yesterday. Even after Erwin car got hit, he owned two other cars that stayed in the garage. One of the cars belonged to Levi now and he only drove it to school and work. Other days he would drive Erwin favorite car and now Erwin had second thoughts about him using it after the accident.

Walking to the car he spotted Mikasa and her brother bratty Eren. They were waiting on the porch of their home, looking out of it. Mainly Eren looked like he didn't want to be there and Mikasa kept gazing over at Eren with the look of trouble. He didn't understand what she saw in the little brat and he knew that Mikasa was adopted because she looked nothing like her primary family.

Levi opened the garage door with the remote, got into his car and started it up quickly. Driving out of the garage he caught both Eren and Mikasa attention. They stared at him confusedly as he pulled up in front of their house. Eren stood up straight, preparing himself.

Levi rolled down the window looking straight at them. "Good morning," he greeted when clearing his throat.

Eren glanced around him, assuming that Levi was talking to someone else. "Are you talking to me?" he asked, pointing to himself.

Levi slightly glared at first, but his face softens when he saw Mikasa standing beside Eren now. "Who else would I be talking to Yeager? Anyways, how are you two getting to school this morning?"

"We're supposed to be walking." Eren said with a pout. "It's amazing how we downgrade ourselves from a car and public transformation to walking." He complained, placing his head in his hands.

Levi blinked.

"We wouldn't be in this predicament if you didn't crash your car and father's car." Mikasa indicated.

"So this isn't the first accident Yeager had, hm? Don't you guys have bikes or something," asked Levi.

Eren slightly scowled, "Mikasa has a bike. I wanted a car instead, so that's what I got." He told him.

"Smart girl," Levi mumbled. Mikasa hid the lower half of her face in her scarf when she heard Levi comment. "Do yourself a favor Yeager, get yourself a bike. As for today, I don't mind giving you both a ride," he offered.

It was time for Eren to blink now, "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No really," He repeated with sarcasm. "Get in before I change my mind."

Eren got in the back seat and Mikasa commence to follow after him. She stopped what she was doing when she noticed Levi staring at her from the side view mirror. Closing the door behind Eren, she sat down in the passenger seat beside Levi.

"Buckle up," Levi told her. Mikasa did as she was told and sat back in the seat looking out the window. He drove them to school after asking them the address. When arriving there, he opened the locks to the car doors. "This is it. Now get out of my car and go learn something.

"Thanks for driving us to school Levi." Eren said, stepping out of the car.

"Yes, thanks." Mikasa said after him.

"You're welcome. I don't mind driving you guys to school every day as long as your brother doesn't act like a fool." Levi stated.

Mikasa sighed, "Why do you do that?

"Do what," he asked, gripping his stirring wheel.

Mikasa frowned. "Tease Eren in front of me."

Levi huffed, "Tch, I forgot. My bad."

"You're right, it is your bad. That's the problem we have now shorty." She retorted.

Levi felt some type of way towards the girl sitting next to him outburst. "Oi, what is your problem this morning?"

"Mikasa!" Eren called from outside the window. "What's taking so long?" She gazed over at him to assure that she'd be out in a second.

"You should probably go. I don't want to keep you from school." Said Levi.

"Look… I'm new to this whole friend thing and I don't have great social skills. So can you try to be patient with me?" She questioned.

"As long as you learn to put up with my mouth," he paused looking at the road in front of him. "I know that I'm not the easiest person to be around. We're even."

Mikasa slowly places her hand on top of Levi's as he held the shifting knob. He somewhat flinched when he felt a soft hand touch his own. Then he became nervous, never has a girl touched him in that way. Yes, there was Petra but even she never touched him because she waited for him to make the first move.

Levi was naturally drawn to Mikasa for some unknown reason. Yet, an impact shock suddenly came over him._ What did this mean for them?_ Her touch came as a bombshell to him and he didn't want to look like a blockhead in front of her.

When glimpsing back up at Mikasa, she smile brilliantly at him, "Thanks again shorty." She said, waving goodbye before getting out of the car. Levi watched her and Eren walk in the school before driving off.

Walking inside the building, Eren peeked over at his Mikasa with suspicions. He didn't understand what type of relationship she had with little man and he couldn't stand around waiting for something to happen between them. He was her brother after all and he needed to protect her _right?_

"Mi-Mikasa," Eren called with hesitation.

"Yes Eren," Mikasa answered.

"What is going on between you and Levi," he asked.

"Nothing…why do you asked?" She mused, when trying not to look him straight in the face.

Eren sighed in relief, "That's good! I don't know what I'd do if you and him started dating. Plus he older and he doesn't exactly like me for certain reasons…"

"Me and shorty? That's funny." Mikasa said, with a short laugh.

Eren laughed as he placed his hand behind his head. "I know… crazy! It feels like a large weight has been lifted."

"Eren, you don't have to-" Mikasa didn't get to finish her sentence because Eren seem to have his mind set on making sure that she wasn't interested in Levi. _Would Eren get mad if she told him the truth about sort of liking Levi?_ She didn't want to let him down, so she shut her mouth and listen to Eren go on and on about the possibilities of her dating an older guy.

"To be honest… I don't know what I would do if you guys were dating. What if he broke your heart? It would be embarrassing to get beat up by the same guy twice, trying to defend you on your behalf. " he said, looking unsettled.

"You have nothing to worry about Eren. Nothing will ever happen between shorty and me," She assured him.

"I hope not," he smiled weakly.

"Good morning." Greeted a voice in the corridor. He was short and petite for his age. He had blond long hair that stopped just beneath his chin line and his eyes were blue. "My name is Armin Arlert and I'm class rep at this school." He winked. "Anyways, you two must be new. May I ask what your names are, please?"

"I'm Eren Yeager and this is my sister Mikasa." Eren introduced.

Armin placed his fist over his heart and bowed, "It's nice to meet you both, Eren and Mikasa Yeager."

Eren blinked rapidly, "Same to you. But why are you bowing?"

"Oh, my apologies. It's a habit where I come from." Armin told him. "Where did you move here from?"

"City Sina… and still counting down the days." Eren huffed.

Armin eyes widen with the hint of surprise on his face. "No way! You lived in city Sina? I've only been there a few times. A lot of wealthy people live there."

"Not all. My father wasn't that wealthy, but he does save people's lives every day." Eren explained.

"Your father is a doctor, I'm assuming? He must be really cool. I come from a background of lawyers, book editors and officers. My parents are very strict about my education. Because of this, my head stays in the books." Armin said, with a pout.

"Ha-ha, you sound like Mikasa. Her head is always in the books" Eren laughed. "And I know what you mean; my parents are strict towards me. Mikasa stays out of trouble.

Hearing that, Mikasa felt uneasy. She stood there listening to the conversation between Eren and Armin, but nobody stopped to ask her about why she didn't join in. This was the reason why she didn't really hang out with Eren and his friends. She felt left out of the picture.

"So Mikasa, what do you like to do?" Armin asked her directly.

Mikasa was surprised. "Well umm… I like to read a lot, work out and… I like to sing in the shower." She admitted bashfully.

"Mikasa is an amazing singer! She would beat anybody in a singing contest, hands down. Nobody can out sing my sister." Eren spoke proudly. This only put a smile on her face.

"Really," Armin asked her.

Mikasa shrugged, "I guess."

"You should sing in the talent show at the end of the semester. I bet everybody would love to hear your voice." Armin said, with the nod of his head.

Mikasa waved her hands in defense as she shook her head. "Oh no, I couldn't! I mean… I wouldn't. In front of the whole school? I'd choke!"

Armin face dropped, "Oh I see. Who knows, maybe you'd change your mind."

"I doubt it," Mikasa mumbled from behind her scarf.

"Oh my, look at the time! We are gonna be late for class." Armin said with wide eyes at the clock on the wall. "What class are you guys in?"

Eren looked at his schedule, "I'm in class 2-B."

"We aren't in the same class together." Armin said, disappointed. "What about you Mikasa?"

"I'm in class 2-A." she replied.

"Great, we're in the same class. Let's all walk there together." Armin smiled.

When getting to their classrooms, Armin and Mikasa waved at Eren from across the hall and walked into their home room class. He waited a few more seconds before turning the knob to his on classroom. Walking inside, he gained everybody's attention in the room, including the teacher.

She had brown messy hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her eyes wear brown and she wore glasses that seem to be two big for her face. With a smile she stood up from her desk and hop over to him.

"You must be new student in my class right? Eren Yeager, correct," she anxiously awaited.

"Yes that's me," Eren replied, taking aback by her approach.

"Well I'm your homeroom and science lab teacher Hange Zoe. But you can call me Hanji, H-A-N-J-I or Miss Zoe. Whatever makes you feel comfortable," Hanji explained, when hitting his back playfully. Eren stumbled over as he felt the air nearly knocked out of him.

"Thanks…Miss Zoe." He said, rubbing the sore spot on his back.

"No need, take a seat at the table in the back role and if you need anything, don't be afraid to raise your hand." She said, tapping his nose with the tip of her finger.

Eren walked to the back of the class getting looks from each student. Some girls in the class giggled and talked about how cute he was as he passed them. Eren sat alone at a table for two, which worked for him because he didn't want to become friendly with anybody else at this school. Armin was as far as it goes from there. This was only because he was planning to go back to the city like he planned.

Eren took his supplies out of his book bag and placed it down on the table. Straightway, the classroom door opened and a girl appeared in the classroom. Eren mouth dropped down on the table at the sight of her beauty. She had moderately short blond hair that was tied up. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and she was very pale with a long nose that fit her face perfectly. He also noticed that her body was fit but small in the uniform she wore. He was thankful that they got to be in the same class.

"Tsk-tsk, Annie Leonhart, you're late again." Hanji reminded, with a sigh.

"I know Miss Zoe. I apologize. Personal problems at home again." Annie said with a bow.

"It's alright Ms. Leonhart. Take your seat." Hanji said, gesturing her hand out to the back of the class.

Annie walked to the back to the back of the class with a dull expression on her face. Eren stared at her with his hand popped up under his chin in a daze. He didn't register when the girl sat beside him at the table. Eren snapped out of it once he noticed that she was sitting there. He turned his head away and checked his breath to make sure that it didn't smell bad. Finally he looked back at her with a sparkly grin on his face.

"Hi! I'm Eren Yeager, I'm the new guy at this school," he said extending his hand out to her.

"Why are you talking to me?" Annie rudely asked, while staring at the front board.

Eren nearly fell off his seat when she spoke harshly towards him. He refused to let her harsh tone bring him down and gave it another go. "Do you talk like that to every one of your peers?" he asked.

"No, just you." She bluntly replied.

With that Eren nearly fell out of his seat for the second time in class. _This girl is a tough one. _He frowned. _At this rate he would never get a chance with her. _"I see, you like to judge people before getting to know them? And here I thought we could become friends and hang out sometimes."

"Your thoughts were wrong. Just like that hairline of yours." Annie taunted. The school bell rang not long after. Eren wanted to pull out the invisible flag and give up right on the spot. He stared at the floor dumbfounded at his failing attempt to woo her in.

"Now if you excuse me Eren Yeager, I have another class to attend to." She said, grasping her backpack behind her back and walking out of the classroom.

He thoroughly didn't bother to stand up and leave for his next class like his peers. His legs felt like glue sticking to the ground. Every step he took only felt heavier and before he could get to the door, he melted on the floor beside Hanji desk.

Hanji see the boy on the floor at his misery. When she got up for her chair to clean the chalk board, she tumbled over Eren in the process. "AH! Eren...I mean, Mr. Yeager, what are you on the floor?"

**-AOT-**

"Eren, are you alright," Mikasa asked curiously

No answer.

At lunch period Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat at a table together. However, Mikasa and Armin were the only ones eating their box lunch. They arched their eyebrows at each other and looked back at Eren who seem to be depressed about something.

"Eren, aren't you going to eat your lunch?" Armin asked.

Still no answer.

"He's been like this since first period." Mikasa reminded.

Armin sighed, "I know, there is no point in letting a delicious homemade lunch go to waste."

Suddenly a girl sat on the chair beside Mikasa beaming at the table around her. "Did someone say food was going to waste," she exclaimed.

Armin jolted out of his seat. "Sasha! you just can't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm sorry Armin. But I heard food was going to wasted and I wanted to be the one to take it off your hands." Sasha explained with a hungry look.

Sasha had brown hair and brown eyes. She, Mikasa and Armin shared the same home room together, that's how they all knew each other. Armin mainly because they were friends already. "Mm, potatoes! Mikasa are you going that?" she asked, nearly drooling.

Mikasa picked up her box lunch and turned away from Sasha, eating her food. With a frown, Sasha slouch her shoulders and stared down at the table sadly.

"I'm sorry Sasha. The lunch I was talking about isn't our lunch to give away. You have to ask Eren," Armin explained.

Who's Eren," she asked, scanning around the cafeteria.

"Eren is the boy sitting next to you," he said, nodding his head towards Eren.

Sasha looked over at him. "Why does he look like his mom forgot to pack his potatoes," she whispered to her blond friend.

"I don't know. That's what we been trying to figure out," Armin sighed in defeat.

Eren didn't brother to pay attention to the people around him. His focus was on the girl who sat at the lunch table three roles down from him. She sat with two guys who looked a little older, so Eren assumed that they were 3rd years. One had blond hair and the other had brown. They seem to be deep in conversation and he wondered what they could be talking about.

"Hey Armin," Eren finally spoke.

"Yes Eren?" Armin answered.

"Do you know Annie Leonhart?" he asked, taking a sip out of his bottle of water.

Armin looked surprised, "Do I know her? Yes, we've only been dating off and on for 4 seasons."

With that, Eren immediately spit out his water all over the table and gained attention from other students in the cafeteria. His eyes nearly popped out of the sockets, staring at Armin with horror.

"Eren, what's the matter?" Mikasa asked, standing up with worry.

"No fucking way," shouted Eren.

Armin slightly glared, "Shocking is it? I know you're probably thinking a guy like me could never pull off a girl like that. But Annie and I are childhood friends and we understand each other rather well."

Eren shook his head, "Don't get the wrong idea Armin. That's not what I was thinking. I'm just surprised that's all."

Armin huffed, "Oh...we broke up recently. She having problems and she won't talk to me about them. I feel useless that I can't do anything to help her. She won't even give me a chance to show her."

"Maybe she is trying to protect you from whatever issues she is having," Eren implied.

Armin smiled, "You really mean that?"

Eren nodded, "Yes I do. Just give it some time"

He nodded, "I will, thank you."

Mikasa finally understood what was going on with Eren. She saw that look of unsettle in other people before. Eren has taking an interest in Armin's former girlfriend, whose name Annie Leonhart. _But why was Eren pining over some girl he just met? _You could tell that Armin really loved this girl and he was unhappy that they weren't together anymore.

_Who exactly was this girl and why did she make Eren and Armin sad? _ Mikasa might not know much about romance and relationships, but she knew about heartbreak all too well.

The school bell went off for their next period class. Everybody threw away whatever garage they had and exit the cafeteria with their friends and classmates.

"So I told him to shut his face before I give him something to yap his chaps about." Said a boy running his mouth with a friend. He was blocking Mikasa way and she was becoming impatient the more she waited there saying _excuse me_.

The other body chuckled with a snort and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Did you hit him Jean?" The other boy asked.

"Of course I hit him! He called me a horse and told me to run along now Betsy." Jean said, gesturing his fingers to walk in thin air.

His friend laughed, holding his stomach as he squat on the ground.

"It's not funny Marco!" Jean snapped.

Mikasa cleared her throat, "Excuse me!" they both looked at her in surprise. "I'm trying to get through please!"

Jeans mouth dropped on the spot, "Y-you…" Jean paused while clearing his throat at the girl right in front of him. "You-you have nice hair." He choked out bashfully.

Marco glanced over at Jean awkwardly while trying to hold in his laugh.

"Um… thanks." Mikasa replied shortly. "Can I get pass now?"

"Ah, yeah, sure." Jean said, stepping to the side.

"Thank you," she said walking pass them.

"Oh I'm gonna wife her." Jean mused daydreaming.

"Good luck with that bro." Marco said, clapping his shoulder once again, before walking away.

**-AOT-**

At the end of the school day Mikasa was exhausted. She packed up her bag and exited the classroom. Walking to her locker, her cell buzzed in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw that it was a text message from Levi. _**Hey, how was school? –Levi. **_Texting back… _**It was long, but I'm glad that it's over. –Mikasa. **_A few second late his reply came, _**I want to see you. –Levi. **_Mikasa shivered at his reply. Her hand quivered as she texted him back. _**Okay…come and get me. –Mikasa. **_She replied. _**I'm already here. –Levi.**_

Mikasa put her cell back in her pocket and exit the building. In the parking lot, leaning against his car was Levi. She smiled to herself and walked over to him. When getting there, he pulled open the door for her and she got in.

"How is Yeager getting home?" Levi asked.

"I texted him to go without me. He caught a ride with someone in our class." Mikasa explained.

"Made any friends," Levi questioned when starting the car.

"I met a few people but I wouldn't call them friends just yet. I barely even know them."

"At least you met some people." he said, driving out of the parking lot.

Mikasa peeked over at him, "So where are we going?"

"I was hoping we get some ice cream and hang out at the park. Or is that too cliché for you?" Levi smirked.

"No…actually I would like that. I haven't had ice cream for a long time and I never really went to get ice cream with anyone." She blushed.

Levi chuckled, "You don't have to be with someone to get ice cream. I get ice cream by myself all the time."

Oh, I didn't know…I just thought because I see a lot of friends and couples do it."

"Well now you have someone to get ice cream with," he told her. They arrived at the park not long after. Levi parked his car just across the street and walked over to the park. They spotted a ice cream store, right near where Levi parked his car and walked inside the place looking around.

"What are you having Mikasa," Levi asked.

"Just a vanilla cone." She responded.

"Okay." He said, gazing at the man working on the truck. "She will have a vanilla cone and I will have a pistachio.

After waiting a few minutes, their ice cream was ready. Levi handed Mikasa hers and licked his own. _Why did licking his ice cream, look so sexy?_ She looked away and shook her head as she became sexually frustrated. When taking a lick of her own ice cream, she followed Levi out of the ice cream shop and across the street to the park.

As he found a bench for them to sit on, Mikasa came to realize something. It was still winter time and they were eating ice cream in the dead cold. She came to conclusion that Levi was a strange little man.

"How is your ice cream?" Levi asked, breaking the silent.

Mikasa licked some ice cream off the side of her lip. "Its good, thanks."

"No problem," he said, biting into his own. "Fuck," he shouted when getting some on his pants. "These are my favorite slacks." He complained, trying to get the stain out of them with a napkin.

Mikasa laughed to herself which caused Levi scowl at her. "I don't find this funny," he told her.

"Well I do. Who knew you were such a neat freak." Mikasa smirked.

"Watch your mouth brat! I value everything I own and I don't like to be dirty or walk around with strains on my clothes. That's a fact." He retorted.

"In other words, not only are you a neat freak, but you're a cleaning freak as well. Wow shorty, you have a huge problem." She taunted.

Levi didn't wait another second to hear her make fun of him. He turned his cone to the side and smashed it into her face. Mikasa gasped. "Wow, you look like shit." He smirked.

Mikasa body trembled in fury. She glared daggers at him and wiped the ice cream off her face. "You –It's cold!"

"You missed a spot," Levi said, leaning forward to lick the ice cream off her cheek.

Mikasa skin prickled as his tongue slid up her cheek. She couldn't believe that he attempt to do something so tasteful. Her face flushed red and her panties became drenched in her discharge. It felt weird to her because her body never reacted like this before. _What was happen?_

"Shorty –"

"I know I know. You want to go home now." He guessed.

Mikasa nodded, "Yes… it's just that I need to do my homework and I also need a shower."

"Then I will take you home." He said, standing up.

**-AOT-**

Levi stopped in front of Mikasa house awhile after. He unlocked the doors and turned to her with concern. She was silent the whole ride home and he wonder if she was mad about what he did. "Look Mikasa, I'm sorry about smashing ice cream off your face then licking it off."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it." She shrugged.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow morning then?"

She nodded.

Mikasa got out of the car and closed the door behind her. When she walked around the car, Levi rolled down his window. "And Mikasa…" He paused, waiting for her to look his way, which she did not long after. "I think that I like vanilla even more now." he stated mischievously.

"Okay, just don't smash it in my face the next time we have ice cream together." She smiled.

"I can't promise that," he replied boldly . Levi gave a small wave before parking his car in his garage. Walking inside his home, he saw Erwin sitting at the table drinking his coffee. "You look in a good mood, this afternoon." Erwin spoke.

"What makes you think that?" Levi asked, taking off his shoes.

"Well you are glowing, that for one; which is odd because men don't glow, ever. And you didn't insult me about my eyebrows like you always do when you come home after school." He pointed out, while drinking his coffee.

"What's your point eyebrows," Levi snapped.

"My point is, you are acting different and I want to know why?" Erwin voiced.

Levi grunted, "Tch, you have no idea what you are talking about. I'm going to my room now." he said, turning away.

"Levi…"

Levi sighed as he turning his head to the side slightly. "What is it now?"

"Why did you come home late last night after I sent you out hours before to do my errands?" Erwin asked.

Levi shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room with nothing to say about yesterday's event. He pleaded the fifth, nothing more.

* * *

**A/N: I think that was my longest chapter so far. I decided to change Eren last name from Jaeger to Yeager. I'm sure you won't mind. Thanks for reading and there will be more coming soon. Don't forget to leave a review, later.**


	4. Fluffy Dragon

**A/N: Hey, I'm back quicker than I thought. Thanks for the kind reviews. It means a lot and it also helps me become a better writer; enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fluffy Dragon**

Levi slouched over the desk as he went over his essay Thursday afternoon. He had less than a week to complete it and so far he only typed five pages out of the seven. To his annoyances, he heard the lawn mower rumbling outside. A groan caught in his throat as he tried to ignore what was going on. It only made thing worse. Standing up from his desk, he strides over to the window and peeled the curtain open.

Next door at the Yeager home, Eren was recklessly mowing his lawn. Levi thought he looked absolutely ridiculous out there. By then, he knew that Yeager knew nothing about mowing a lawn. Levi almost felt sorry for him. He even attempt to go over there and teach him how to work the damn thing. But he was way too exhausted to do anything at the moment. School already tired him out for the day.

Then Levi heard his doorbell ring from downstairs. At first, he chose to ignore it, but then he thought that it might be an important package for Erwin. He ran downstairs and opened the door right away. Surprisingly, it wasn't the postman. It was someone else that he didn't mind seeing at his doorstep every day.

Mikasa stood there nervously. She hid her face in that darn scarf l of around her neck she always do. Levi couldn't blame her. He also had a collection of cravats that he wore with his suits and tux. He kept them clean and perfectly folded in one of his wardrobe closets. Keeping his room tidy and spotless was the reason he kept certain people out.

"Hi shorty. Can I coming in," asked Mikasa.

"Sure," Levi choked out.

Mikasa brushed passed Levi as she walked inside his home. She looked around and scrunched her nose in shock. It was very clean for two men that were living together. She always thought that men weren't cleanest people when it came to their rooms and leaving clothes all over the place. Then she thought, maybe it was just Eren that didn't clean up after himself.

Turning on her heel –she shortly smiled at Levi and said, "You have a nice home."

"Thank you." Levi said, walking up the stairs.

Mikasa stayed on the main floor, staring up at Levi as he walked up each step. He stopped in midway and turned around to look down at her wondering why she wasn't following. "Aren't you coming," he asked.

Mikasa bit down on her bottom lip forcefully. She was uncertain about whether she should go him or not. "You mean up to your room," she nervously asked.

Levi nodded, "It's just up the stairs and down the hall."

"Oh," she said as she lowered head. "Do you always invite girls to your room?"

Levi nearly tripped down the stairs when hearing that. He gripped the railing to try to keep his cool. It was obvious that she never been to another male's room besides Eren's. Which didn't bother Levi because he was ecstatic that she never been with other guys before.

"I was finishing up my essay. That's was the reason for going upstairs." He told her.

"Okay, I'll go." She said, taking her first step up the staircase.

They arrive to his room not long after. He extended his hand out for her to take a seat on the bed. Mikasa cheeks were rosy red when she quickly sat down. Levi sat on the desk chair in the opposite side of the room and pondered.

"Would you like something to drink," he asked her.

Mikasa chuckled, "shouldn't you have asked me that before we came up here?"

Levi tapped the side of his head with his wrist. "Right, I totally forgot."

Mikasa snorted in laughter, "I never expected totally to come from your mouth. You're always so proper, it's unbelievable."

Levi smirked, "tch, you haven't been around me long enough."

"Obviously," she nodded.

"So I'm guessing you don't want that drink," he asked once more.

She shook her head, "no thank you. I'm not really thirsty." –_More like thirsty for you…_

"What brings you to my home today," Levi asked, changing the subject.

"I guess I was bored." Mikasa paused. "Eren has chores and there's nothing to do in the house –"

"Basically I was your last resort." Levi said, cutting her off.

"No…you were the first person that came to mind," She pointed out. "I was gonna go for a run or go to the gym if you weren't home."

Levi immediately felt special. He had a gorgeous girl in his room and for the first time he didn't know what to do or how to reply. After a few minutes, he got up from his chair and sat on the bed closely beside her.

"Do you want to something…," Levi asked with hesitation.

Mikasa whipped her head around wary with wide eyes. "What do you mean by do something?"

"I mean like watch a movie, play some video games, order some food and talk," he replied.

"Oh good," Mikasa exhaled in relief.

She scan his room curiously. He had a 50 inch flat screen plasma TV hanging up against the wall. His video game system was set up on a stand under his television. Next to the game system were two game controllers. His furniture was cherry wood and the book shelf against the wall was neatly stacked with his books and video games in alphabet order. He had a desk on the opposite of his bed with his textbooks and laptop on top of it. The carpet was a cream color which matched the curtains on the windows perfectly. The bed she was sitting on was king-size and extremely soft. She lowered her gaze as she ran her fingertips through the fabric of the very soft blanket she was sitting on.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her and raised an eyebrow. _Wait did she think I was asking if she wanted too… _"Oh, you thought I meant that we should have sex? In that's case," he paused standing up. "Let's do it," and with that he started to pull his up t-shirt halfway."

Mikasa mouth dropped as she couldn't remove her eyes from his incredible abs. Her face became flush pink and she waved her hands in front of her feeling embarrassed. "No, that's not what I was thinking!"

_Oh I know exactly what you were thinking… _"Are you sure? I might be short, but I'm packing a lot." Levi pointed out firmly as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper –he was showing off his black box briefs.

"Levi. No!" Mikasa shouted, while closing her eyes with her hands.

Levi only laughed to himself. He sat back down on the bed and He looked at her with amusement. "I was messing with you Yeager," he whispered closely to her ear.

Mikasa jerked a few feet in the air and stumbled backwards against the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. Levi curled his lips; he waited for her to recover from her mild heart attack.

Once Mikasa got her breathing under control she half scowl at him; "You… you 5 foot 3 midget!" she cried, when picking up one of the pillows and attacked him.

Levi struggled with dodging Mikasa attacks. While falling off the bed and crawling to the other side, he drastically grabbed for another pillow. Then he got up and attacked her back. Feathers surrounded them everywhere. Mikasa strike Levi on the side of the head with her deflated pillow. He went flying off the bed and crashed on the floor with a horrifying expression.

Suddenly Levi cellphone rang a couple of yards away from him on the floor. Mikasa climbed off his bed and picked up the cellphone before he could. She looked at the caller ID and spotted one name _Petra Ral_. _Who is she?_ Mikasa dropped her pillow and raised her eyes at Levi. "Who is Petra Ral," she asked.

Levi was tongue-tied at first. "She is a friend of mines from college. But she moved out of the country about a year ago."

"Oh I see…" Mikasa said. The cellphone irked Mikasa when it started to ring again. "Well you probably should answer it. She'll just keep calling you."

"Are you sure," he asked her.

Mikasa nodded self-consciously and handed him the phone.

"Hello Petra…I'm fine…yeah?" he answered. "I miss you too," he mumbled. "Can I…can I call you back?" He asked, looking over at Mikasa. "Alright, I will. Bye!" Levi smirked while hanging up the phone. "Now where were we," he asked, pressing her down against his bed. "Do I detect defeat yet?"

Mikasa looked away from him. "I just remembered something. I have to do my laundry."

Levi wasn't convinced, "really, is that how it is now?"

"No. I really have laundry to do," she reassured him.

"You're lying to me. You told me yesterday in a text message that you were doing your laundry," he reminded.

Mikasa became agitated. "What does it matter? I have to go!"

Levi flinched at her tone of voice and climbed off her. "You know what, maybe you should go. I have better things to do with my time than to deal with some immature brat." He blurred out.

Mikasa was furious. She got off the bed and stalked out of his room. "Fuck!" Levi cursed to himself. He chased after her up the hall and down the stairs. "Mikasa, I didn't mean what I said."

She whipped her head around and glowered heatedly at him. "Of course you did. You always say what you feel. There's no denying it."

Levi groaned irritated at himself. "Alright, that might be true. But I say stupid shit all the time. It's a tendency I never grew out of."

"Well you hurt my feelings and here I thought we were friends." She pointed out.

"We are friends," Levi yelled. "Remember a few days ago when we agreed to work together to have a successful friendship? "

She nodded, "Yes I do."

"Then what makes today so different," he interrogated.

Mikasa shrugged. "I don't know. Okay?"

"Wait," Levi stopped when coming to realization. "Is this about Petra calling me?"

"Like hell!" Mikasa shouted with wide eyes.

He shook his head in disbelief, "This is definitely about her."

"You're delusional short stuff," she retorted.

In thoughts, Levi caressed the bottom of perfectly shaved chin with his fingertips. "I can't believe I didn't see this earlier. I never had a girl jealous over another girl calling me before."

Mikasa froze. She wanted to crawl in a hole and die, never to return. Not only has she acted out as his jealous girlfriend, but he could see right through the mask she wore for many years. It took Eren a long time to figure out her feelings for him. So why was it so simple for a guy like Levi?

"I-I have to go," Mikasa stuttered. She twisted the knob to the door open, preparing herself to make a run for it. Although, she came to a complete halt when she saw her teacher Hange Zoe standing in the entryway with a stagger look on her face.

Levi wondered how long she was standing there. He popped his fist over his mouth, looking away shamelessly.

"Well this is quite the surprise." Hanji said, trying to keep a straight face. She rocked back and forth on her heels, standing there awkwardly. "I didn't expect to see you here, Mikasa."

"I'm not staying. See you in class tomorrow Ms. Zoe." Mikasa said, quickly rushing pass her.

"Alright later," Hanji smiled with a wave. Her eyes glued to the back of Mikasa head into she was out of sight. When she couldn't see Mikasa any more, she squint her eyes over at Levi through her thick glass suspiciously.

"If you're here to see Erwin, he isn't here." Levi said with a straight face.

"I didn't come here to see Erwin. I came here to see you silly." She told him with the curve of her lip.

Levi exhaled, "To what I do owe the displeasure."

"You didn't here," Hanji asked. "For some unknown reason Petra is coming back in a few weeks."

Levi eyes slightly widen, "In the middle of the school semester? That doesn't make any sense."

Hanji sighed, "I know that's what I told the others. I don't understand why she is coming back so suddenly."

"She called me earlier. I noticed that she sounded depressed about something. But it didn't come to me that there might be something wrong with her," he explained.

Hanji shook her head. "Maybe moving out of the country wasn't such a good idea."

"You think?" Levi said with sarcasm. "She threw everything we had away over a stupid scholarship. Our relationship, my proposal…. It's unforgivable."

"You and I both know that it was way too soon. You have your whole life to get married." Hanji lectured.

"I know…I never wanted to get engage to begin with. Everybody in her family including her father kept asking me if I was going to marry her. So I asked Petra was that what she really wanted? She said yes. She always dreamed of meeting a guy in college, getting engaged and married after they graduate. I wasn't so sure if I ever wanted to get married, but I didn't want to let her down." Levi confessed.

"I had no idea Levi. This must be really hard on you." Hanji sobbed, wiping away her invisible tears.

He snorted, "I don't need your pity. Now wipe those tears away four eyes and clean those shitty glasses of yours."

Hanji stomped her foot, "Levi you are so mean. God! You're ridiculous!"

"No. The outfits you wear are ridiculous and take off those filthy shoes before you step inside Erwin's house. I don't want shit trail on the carpet." He bluntly spoke.

"Yeah yeah! Whatever." She mocked, while taking off her shoes and leaving them on the door step.

Levi walked upstairs to his room, forgetting about the feathers being all over the bed and floor. He cringed at the sight and closed his eyes trying to think of a way to keep his anger under wraps. After all, he helped Mikasa make the mess, so he had nothing to complain about.

"Hey! How do you just walk upstairs and don't even say a-n-y…thing." Hanji stopped at the end of her statement to glance around Levi's room in shock. "Why does your room look like a feather tornado hit it?"

He sat on the bed placing his hands on his face. It was going to take him all night to clean up the feathers. But his mind was set on making it up to Mikasa. He was a jerk to her earlier.

"I don't mean to pry, but what is going between you and Mikasa Yeager?" Hanji finally asked.

"Nothing…she is just a friend and my next door neighbor." He told her.

"She is also sixteen and one of my students," Hanji added. "Why are you hanging with someone her age?"

Levi cringed in frustration. "Why is that any of your business? I enjoy her company."

"Is that all? I mean –if you really like this girl –wouldn't it be best to hang out with her in public than alone in your home?" Hanji suggested.

Levi huffed. He gripped the sheets clenching his fist together. "Why do you even care? It's not even like that between us! I'm not fucking her brains out or anything."

"Because she obviously had a crush on you. Let's say she falls in love with you and then what? Are you going to return her feeling? What if it's too much for someone her age?" Hanji questioned.

"It's not your concern Hanji! Do yourself a favor and stay out of my affairs." Levi retorted.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." She said, twirling her finger at him. "When it comes back to bite you in the ass I –"

"Then so be it! I had loved ones taking away from me before." he mumbled, when ending the discussion.

**-SnK-**

Mikasa, Eren and Armin were walking around school grounds deep in conversation that mid-afternoon. They had a free period because the school was preparing for the school festival coming in early spring.

Armin was complaining about how the student planning committee was short on staff this year. He looked over at his two friends with pleading eyes and they stared back at him in a vacuous way.

"So what I'm trying to say is…will you both please help her?" Armin asked as he clapped his hands together and intertwining his fingers.

Mikasa sighed, "Oh I don't know Armin. Eren is still kind of grounde –"

"We'll do it!" Eren exclaimed when shocking over Mikasa. "Mikasa and I will join the student planning committee."

Armin eyes sparked with glee. He took one giant step over to Eren and grabbed his shoulder blades. "You really me that?" he asked ecstatically.

Eren nodded, "What use am I if I can't even help the planning committee?"

"Eren, what are you doing," Mikasa whispered in his ear.

"Anything is better than staying in the house with no Wi-Fi Mikasa." Eren gritted through the side of his teeth.

"This means a lot to me, you guys. I can't wait to tell our student council president about this. Stay right here, I will be right back." Eren hurried as he rushed back inside the school.

Eren shook his head and smiled. Mikasa didn't entirely understand why he agreed to helping. This was only because she knew that he wasn't any good at organizing events. He could barely complete the house chores at home, so what made this so different? She understood that he was bored of being grounded and he didn't want to sit in the house all the time with nothing to do. But, was joining the student committee such a good idea?

"Hi Eren… Hi Mikasa!" Sasha shouted with a wave.

"Oh hey Sasha… hey Connie," Eren said, waving back. Mikasa waved as well.

"What are you guys up too," Connie asked.

"We were just waiting for Armin to come back. He ran inside real quick," Eren replied. "What about you guys?"

"It's a Friday night. Everybody is going to the bowling alley." Connie did.

"Really? Darn, I wish I can go." Eren told him.

"That's why Connie and I are here Eren. We wanted to invite you, Armin and Mikasa to join us." Sasha nodded excitedly. "Plus they have a buffy."

Eren eyes widen, "a buffy! Ah man, I have to go now. But sadly I can't."

Sasha titled her head to the side and blinked. "Why can't you?"

"Because I'm sort of grounded," Eren mumbled.

"Oh we had no idea…" Connie said. "What about you Mikasa?"

"Me?" Mikasa asked, pointing to herself. "I don't know how to bowl."

"You don't know how to bowl!" Sasha repeated loud enough so that everybody could here.

Mikasa shook her head, "No one ever taught me."

"I'll teach you Mikasa. I'll even come by your house to pick you up tonight. After all, what are girlfriends for," Sasha smiled.

Mikasa slightly smiled back. It was her first attempt to make friends with the girl with a huge appetite. Suddenly, a harm came from behind Sasha and snatched her book-bag from out of her possession.

"Hey," Sasha shouted as she turned around to face Jean.

"Hello potato girl." He smirked, while holding her book-bag behind him.

"Give it back!" Sasha demanded, trying to snatch for it.

"Tsk, give me three good reasons why I should give it back to you." Jean said, placing it above his head.

Connie stepped in front of Sasha. "Why should she have too? It's her book-bag. Give it back to her!"

"This doesn't concern you Connie Springer. By the way, how's that face of yours? Still haven't learned from the last time I hit you." Jean provoked.

"I don't care. No matter how many times you hit me, it won't gain you anything," Connie retorted.

Marco became impatient. "Ah, Jean… let's just leave them alone. Okay? I want to get out of here already."

"Give me just a second." Jean said, glancing at his friend before looking back at the others. "Now I'm upset. Because of your mouth Springer, Sasha will be forced to come to my house and pick up the book-bag if she wants it back."

Before Connie could say anything, Eren stepped in front of him clenching his fist. He scowled at Jean with displeasure and trembled furiously. "Now that just makes me mad. I hate when people bully other people around just because they're stronger. You want to pick a fight with someone, pick it with me…." he paused. "But leave Connie and Sasha alone!"

Jean was horrified at first. His face soft once he realized how stupid and childish he acted. Placing the book-bag down beside him, he extended his hand out to Eren. "You're right. Let's start over, no hard feelings?"

Eren smacked his hand away and turned around to walk away. "Mikasa, let's go. We're done here." Jean stared blankly as Eren and Mikasa. He didn't see her there into after Eren told him off.

"Mikasa," Sasha called, running after her. "We need to exchange digits!"

"Oh yeah, right." Mikasa said, taking out her cellphone. After exchanging numbers, Sasha waved goodbye to her and ran back to over to Connie. Armin ran out of the building out of breath. He raised his eyes at them and apologized.

Sasha got her book-bag back and walked off school grounds with her good friend Connie, while Jean stood by the flag pole regretting his actions. He still couldn't believe that he acted like a jerk in front of Mikasa.

"Hey Jean, are you thinking about that new girl?" Marco asked him.

Jean nodded. "Yes. How could I've not realized that she was standing behind Eren?"

Marco sighed. "Well I tried to warn you without making it obvious. You were so stuck on making Sasha mad, you didn't see her. Why do you continue to mess with Sasha anyways?"

"You know why Marco," Jean snapped. "Sasha was my first friend ever. We used to always mess with each other and make pranks. Now it's like we never did any of it. You and Connie were friends before we met. Once Connie started to hang around Sasha, it changed everything." _Because you loved her._

"You're right. I do remember that," Marco announced. "I was losing my only friend to a girl. Connie was too blind to see it because of his silly crush. Then I met you. I'm actually glad that you and I became best friends, because it would've been lonely without any friends."

"I'm glad that we met to Marco," Jean said.

**-SnK-**

"Are you sure that you don't want me to stay home with you Eren?" Mikasa asked, while brushing her black straight hair in the mirror.

"Yes I'm sure." Eren replied from her bed. He was lying down on his back, throwing his basketball in the air. "This is your first time going out with friends. You should fun for once in your life."

_Actually I've been out with a friend and he is living next door to us_. She wanted to say. "But I feel bad for leaving you behind like this. It will be on my mind all night. Mikasa complained.

"Mikasa, there will come a time when I won't be always around. I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself," Eren huffed.

When placing her diamond studs inside her ear, she gazed over at him. "Then how come this morning you walked inside the kitchen in just your boxers? And you poured coffee into your bowl of cereal."

The back of Eren neck prickled as he sat up. "Don't remind me. I still can't get over all the chores I had to do yesterday. I was too tired to even get out of bed this morning."

"Maybe you should catch up on some rest. I won't be out that long," she told him.

"Take all the time you need. Enjoy yourself," he smiled.

Straightaway Mikasa cellphone vibrated on her dresser. She picked it up thinking the text was coming from Sasha, but she was wrong. **Meet me at the streetlights on the corner of your house, pronto. –Levi.** Mikasa breath hitched before texting him back. **Why? What's the emergency? I'm busy. –Mikasa. **After replying back, she put the phone on the dresser in search for her shoes. The phone vibrated after putting the phone down, so she rushed over to it. **Please? This can't wait. –Levi.**

"Who's that? Is it Sasha," asked Eren.

"No. It's just a bug," Mikasa answered. "I will be right back." She said rushing down the stairs and outside.

She walked on the sidewalk pass her house and saw Levi standing on the corner with a large gift bag. Once he noticed her presence, his mouth dropped on the spot. She wore an off the shoulders floral top that showed off her curves and it stopped midway above her thigh. Her skinny jeans were dark blue, which hugged her body wonderfully. Levi wanted to rip everything off and take her on where she stood.

"I'm here." Mikasa said, making her presence be known. "What was so argent that you had to see me?"

"Well…I wanted to make up for what I said to yesterday. I got you a gift." Levi held the bag out in her direction.

Mikasa looked down at it, "You didn't have to go out of your way to do this."

"Just open the bag already. I'm dying here," Levi rushed.

Mikasa opened up the bag and pulled out a stuff animal that appeared to be a dragon. "Oh it's a dragon," she announced.

"It's a fluffy dragon. Do you like it," he asked.

Mikasa nodded, "Yes. But why did you pick a dragon? Why not a teddy bear, a panda or a tiger?"

"Because none of them described you," Levi answered.

"And a dragon does," she added.

"No, a fluffy dragon does," he corrected her.

Mikasa chuckled, "I don't get it. There are no such things as fluffy dragons. It's obviously made up."

"Not exactly, I came across a girl about almost two weeks ago. She is very intelligent, fairly aggressive and fierce. All those things apply to a dragon." he explained.

"So I'm guessing that I breathe fire and I can play too right?" Mikasa asked, sarcastically rolling her eyes.

Levi shook his head. "If you breathe fire then I'm in trouble," he smirked.

"In that case I should probably start practicing." She said with a grin.

"Mikasa, you and I are a lot alike more ways than you think. I'm glad that we met," he admitted.

"I guess that I am too," Mikasa confessed as she hugged her dragon close to her. "Thank you for the gift by the way. I will cherish it."

"I'm glad to hear that. They both became silent as the air thicken around them. Levi rubbed the back of his neck feeling tensed. "Anyways, you probably have somewhere to be. I don't want to keep you from your friends."

Straightaway Mikasa pulled Levi into a tight embrace. Levi eyes widen. Normally he'd pushed the person away, or knees them in this stomach. But this wasn't just anybody. It was Mikasa way of showing him affection. He slowly raised his arms up and wrapped them around her waist. Levi inhaled her delicious scent, she smelled like fresh picked apples and he love it.

A beam of light suddenly flashed brightly in Mikasa face, making her grumble. The person pulled over a couple of feet ahead of them, forcing Mikasa and Levi to release each other.

"Mikasa, is that you?" Sasha asked, stepping out of the car. Connie rolled down the window and stuck his head out.

"Sasha…Connie, you guys are early." Mikasa said.

"No…we're on time. It's 8 pm." Connie told her, looking down at his timepiece.

"Oh I must've lost track of the time." Mikasa said trying to hide her blush.

Sasha looked past Mikasa with curiosity. "Mikasa, you didn't tell me that you were dating a college guy."

Mikasa whole body prickled at the sound of that. She quickly jerked her head around at Levi with an apologetic look.

"Wait I know you." Connie said, peering at Levi. "You sometimes come to school to eat lunch with our teacher Ms. Zoe." He pointed out.

Mikasa and Levi both wanted to flee and fast.

"I think we said too much Connie," said Sasha. "Mikasa, we'll wait for you in front of your home. Nice meeting you Mikasa friend." At that, they both got into the car and drove up the Yeager's driveway.

Levi came up beside Mikasa, standing there quietly at first. "It's okay to be embarrassed," he admitted.

"What makes you think I am," Mikasa asked shortly.

"Well you didn't really say anything after she mentioned you dating me," he reminded.

"But what she said wasn't true. We're just two people who enjoy each other's company," she mumbled.

Levi nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. Anyways, enjoy your night." He said throwing up the peace sign and walking pass her.

Mikasa gazed at Levi with longing. She was touched by the way he approached her tonight. More importantly, she got to see another side of him that made her heart leap out of her chest and her body temperature rise. _What did this mean? _She asked herself again for the 20th time this week. Maybe she was getting a head of herself right about now, but nothing could hide the fact that she was falling for him every second they were together.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I had a bit of writers block and I didn't want to write anymore into I came up with a better ideas. In the next two chapters, they will be broken up into two parts, called "Mikasa Big Day". Each pairing will have an interaction and my aftermath plan will began. See you next week. Bye**


	5. Mikasa's Big Day Part 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Here's part one to Mikasa's Big Day. Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mikasa's Big Day Part 1**

Mikasa stretch when stepping out her cozy warm bed in her tank top and pajama pants on a Friday morning. She rubbed what was left of the sleep in her eyes as she dragged her feet over to the window to open the blinds. Pulling the string down, she saw her neighbor in nothing but a bath towel when the blinds flew up.

With the drop of her mouth, her eyes grew enormously big. He pulled up his boxer briefs underneath the bath towel and yanked it off. His dark hair was soaking wet, she could see the thin strands dripping with water from a distance. He dried it with the bath tower then threw it around his neck. Grabbing some baby-oil, he applied it all over his chest.

Mikasa couldn't remove her eyes off his incredible six-pack and firm biceps. Every move he made only made her long for him desperately. Her secret desires started back when they were alone together in his room last month. He pulled up his shirt and unbutton his trousers just to toy with her emotions. Of course she couldn't forget how naïve she acted in front of a guy who obviously only thought of her like a little sister.

She couldn't forget the gift he got for her after their little quarrel. Mikasa slept with it every night and she treated the stuff animal as if it was made out of the finest diamonds. Levi was the second guy that ever gave her something that was special to her. She even kept her scarf wrapped around it at night, just to keep it warm.

At the curl of her lip, she smiled to herself just thinking about it. She was now leaning against the window seal daydreaming about him. Her time in wall Rose was very pleasant and exciting. She even made friends at school and occasionally they'd all go out on a Friday night together. Especially now since Eren wasn't grounded anymore, they could hang out together and she wouldn't feel left out.

After Levi finished buttoning the sleeves, his body suddenly became motionless. He could feel someone watching him for some unknown reason. Carefully he glanced up and spotted a dark figure leaning against Mikasa's window seal. He contemplated on whether he should face the person or not. It couldn't possibly be Mikasa, because she wasn't the type of girl who peeked into other people's windows. _Or was she? _Levi picked up his feet, walking slowly over to his window and pulled it up. With the squint of his eyes, he peered at the figure closely. Mikasa didn't take her eyes off him even after he was staring directly at her. She seemed lost in her thoughts and her eyes were weary.

Levi quirks an eyebrow before gaining the courage to say something, "it's not every day I find a beautiful girl peeking at me getting dress from her window."

When hearing him say this, Mikasa snapped out of a daze, looking horrified. Her body jerked as she straightens up to answer back. "Levi! It-it's not what you think." She blushed and murmured, "I was just…I just…"

Levi propped his hand against his cheek leaning over the ledge while looking at her. He wasn't fully convinced just yet, but he thought that he should hear her out anyways. "Is that so? If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing exactly?"

"I was fixing up my room and I dosed off looking out the window." She told him loud and clear.

"That was the phoniest excuse I ever heard," Levi bluntly announced. "You have to come up with better bullshit than that Yeager and stop lurking in the shadows. Will you?"

Mikasa angrily bit down on her lip and swift her away. "My name is Mikasa. Not Yeager. Midget," After her retorted, she quickly slammed her window shut and closed her blinds.

Levi made a face and sighed, "Happy Birthday Mikasa," he mumbled. Afterwards, he closed the window back down and grabbed all his belongings for school. With one more glance out the window, he walks out of his room.

Jogging downstairs Levi noted that Erwin was sitting at the kitchen table looking distressed. He right away knew that it was strange because Erwin always left before him for work. Walking to the refrigerator, he gazed over at his roommate curiously and opened the fridge. Erwin still didn't register that Levi was in the same room as him. He just sighed miserably.

"Good morning Smith." Levi greeted while standing in front of him.

Erwin flinched as he turned around to look at him, "oh good morning Levi. I didn't see you there."

Levi sat down at the kitchen table beside his friend with observation. He looked bewilder. His hair was a mess, heavy bags were under his eyes and he was still in his underclothes and robe. Levi drank some of his tea and put it back down on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it," he asked.

"I hardly got any sleep last night and the night before. This week can't get any worse," Erwin drowsily told him.

Levi blinked confusedly, "are you talking about your job by any chance?"

Erwin gave a quick nod. "I can't quite put my finger on it. I left the military police for confidential reason and for your safety. Now I have a case to investigate the same Military headquarters where I once worked at? This has to be a nightmare." He whined when combing his fingers through his blond locks.

"Why send me back to the place I loathe the most? They might as well just send me to the deepest pits of hell and poke me with a pitchfork." He added, while taking another swill of his beer.

"What I wouldn't do to see that," Levi admitted bluntly.

Standing back up, Levi gripped onto the table staring directly at his friend. I don't mean to come off like an ass but why are you drinking beer on a Friday morning? Another thing," Levi paused with distaste in his mouth. "When was the last time you took a shower? You smell like shit."

"You're not helping Levi," Erwin huffed.

"Look, as much as I don't want you to go back to the headquarters either, but you don't have much of a choice. Isn't this why we're here to begin with? You believe that I was innocent when the robbery and shooting took place 3 years ago. Because of you, I am a free man and I owe you my life. Who knows, maybe you'll finally find all the answers you've been searching for on my master and his disappearance."

Erwin nodded, "you're absolutely right Levi. First thing next Monday, I will show up at that place and before we know it, this case will be finally closed."

"Good," Levi said turning away while putting his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait Levi, since I'm off this weekend how about we have a guy's night out tonight. I will call all the guys, including Hanji of course. She will just invite herself anyways," Erwin trailed off.

"I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. I have something I want to do tonight." He explained.

"Like what?" Erwin asked, circling the rim of his beer with his finger tip.

"It's a special occasion for a friend of mine," he lowly replied.

"Levi we have the same friends. I would've heard about this if it was true." Erwin pointed out when telling him this.

Levi turned fifty shades of red, "Don't you think I know that eyebrows?" He grumbled. "Yes we have all the same friends in our circle but I also have friends outside of our circle. Get it?"

"Oh you mean like the girl next door." Erwin directed.

Levi eyes nearly widen as his body stiffens on the spot. "How did you –"

"You want to blame someone, than blame Hanji. She told me that you were hanging out with one of her students and she just so happen to live next door to us." Erwin explained.

"Wait to I get my hands on that four eyes critter. How dare she tell my personal business like that." He said crunching his fist together and trembling.

"When were you going to tell me? How long have you been involved with this girl," asked Erwin.

"It's not like that. I was her first friend when she moved here and I feel connected to her somehow. Why am I even telling you this? You don't even take your relationship serious with four eyes and yet you're worried about what I do?"

Erwin eyebrows furrowed, "where is all this coming from? I simply asked you a question."

"Don't worry about it, I'll see you later." He said before stalking out on him.

**-SnK-**

"Come to Mikasa surprise Birthday Party tonight." Eren said, handing out fliers to everyone in his home room.

"It's Mikasa Birthday," Historia exclaimed with glee.

Eren bobbed his head. "Yes, she's turned 17 today."

"Will there be food and alcohol," Ymir asked while looking at the flier.

"Food_ yes_ and alcohol _no_," Eren replied directly to her. "My parents won't be home but I promised them no alcohol."

"Tch, well that's lame. What's the point of having a house party if there isn't going to be any alcohol?" Ymir complained tossing the flier behind her. "My time is very valuable Yeager."

Eren was barfed, "it's not a house party, you lush! It's a surprise Birthday party for my sister! Get your facts straight" he yelled.

"Geez, you don't have to act overhasty. Historia and I will be there. Right babe," Ymir said looking back at her girlfriend.

Historia nodded, "Yes! We will definitely be there."

Eren grinned, "Great! See you ladies there." He waved farewell to them when walking to the back of the classroom. Annie was slouching over her desk, looking bored out the window. He sat down beside her in absolute silent. Words couldn't explain how much he wanted her to be at the birthday party. It would give them a better chance to get to know each other better. Even though, He knew about Armin feelings for Annie, Erwin still wanted to befriend her, there wasn't any harm in becoming _just friends_.

"Annie," Eren called. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to Mikasa surprise Birthday party tonight. You can invite Reiner and Bertholdt if you want. The more the merrier." He chuckled nervously.

"Sure, we'll be there." She spoke.

Eren eyes sparkled in excitement, "Really? I mean…really?" he said as he cleared his throat.

Annie nodded, "Yup, sounds like fun."

"Awesome. Well here is the flier," he handed it to her. "It has my address and the directions if you need."

Annie looked down at it, "Is…is Armin going to be there?"

Eren expression hardens. "Yes, he'll definitely be there. Why do you ask?"

Annie shook her head, "It's nothing honestly. I'll be there."

In a way, Eren couldn't help but feel jealous over Armin and Annie close relationship. He was shocked that they even dated at first. As much as he wanted to admit it, Eren wanted Annie for himself. But it could never be, because friends don't stab each other in the back. Armin and Eren became close over the past few months and he didn't want to mess up what they had, even if it meant putting his feelings to the side.

"Can I ask you something Annie," Eren added. Annie looked over at him. "I wonder how long you are planning to go on like this. You broke up with someone who you obviously still care about and for what? To protect him from whatever problems you're having now? Shouldn't you give him a decent explanation? Don't end things with him unresolved. Armin deserves better than that."

Annie lowered her head. "You're right, Eren. He does deserve better than that. He deserves better than me."

"That's not all true. I told Armin that you might have broken up with him for his protection. It seemed to work, because he cheered up afterwards. Everybody has reasons why they do something they don't really want to do. In your case, you're trying to protect him from something that will affect both your lives obviously," Eren sighed

Annie stared at him in awe. For the first time she met someone who kind of understood what she was going through without asking her what the situation was. She hardly knew Eren, but he was sitting there giving her advice on something that needed to be said to her a long time ago.

"Maybe…" she mumbled. "I had no idea that our break up was troublesome. I should have given a reasonable explanation."

"Yes. Armin would've appreciated that," Eren smiled before looking away.

Annie continuously stared at him from the corner of her eye.

**-SnK-**

"Mikasa, Mikasa!" Sasha called from across the hall. Mikasa turned around with the flip of her hair and smiled at her friend. "Sasha, how's it going," she asked

"Going good I guess. However, Mr. Shadis took away all my snacks. He said it was stinking up his class and I'm not getting them back so don't even bother to ask." Sasha mocked. "I swear that man hates me. I even offered to share my snacks."

"Sounds like it," Mikasa agreed.

"Oh I totally forgot! Happy Birthday," Sasha shouted while hugging her.

Mikasa pulled away and smiled, "Thank you Sasha. But it's not really important."

"How can you say that? All birthdays are important and special," She reminded. "That is you and I are going to have a girl's night out, ."

"That's really nice and all but I sort of have plans with someone." Mikasa mumbled in the end of her sentence.

Sasha cocked an eyebrow, "You do, with whom?

"That's a secret." Mikasa turned on her heel and walked away. Sasha followed closely behind her eagerly.

"You are planning to see the college guy, aren't you? What's his name again? Leith? Lewis? Or was it Levi?" Sasha guessed.

Mikasa quickly turned around to place her hand on Sasha mouth. "It's Levi. And Yes I am, but you can't tell anyone."

Sasha nodded with Mikasa hands on her mouth and mumbled, "Don't worry Mikasa. You can count on me. I won't tell a soul."

"Good," Mikasa exhaled as she removed her hand away from Sasha month.

"By the way, did you ever give Levi and Eren the homemade chocolates you made them for Valentine's Day?"

Mikasa immediately dazed off.

"Levi, w_ait up!" Mikasa yelled, rushing over to Levi with a bag full of delicious goodies in her hand. Levi stopped what he was doing looking at her in surprise._

"_Did something happen, Mikasa," asked Levi._

"_Well y-you see…I wanted to give you these," she said, passing him a bag full of delicious chocolate cupcakes with hearts all over the bag. Levi kindly took them from her and stared. "They're kind of burnt though. Sorry about that."_

"_Did you make them?" Levi asked when glazing back at her._

_She forwardly nodded with her scarf over her mouth. "Yes."_

"_You made them for me, so I'll eat them for you." Levi said, opening the wrapper and putting one cupcake in his mouth."_

"_I bet they taste like crap right?" she worried._

_He immediately swallowed it, "Not quite, thank you for making them for me. You'll make someone very happy someday."_

"He said that," Sasha exclaimed. "What did he mean?"

"Yes, He wants me to bake him more stuff soon," she responded. "However I didn't know what he meant by the last comment."

"And what about Eren," Sasha asked.

Mikasa frowned, "Well…"

"_These are for me," Eren blinked._

_Mikasa grinned, "Yup, I hope you like them."_

_Eren popped one in his mouth, "This is really good. Hey Mikasa, what is this crunchy stuff inside?"_

_Mikasa placed her finger against her chin, "Peanuts…I think. Or was it Walnuts…"_

_Eren immediately spit them out and wiped his tongue with his hands. "What are you trying to do kill me? I'm allergic to Walnut!"_

"_I know, that's why I put peanuts in the chocolate," Mikasa smirked._

"Did he get mad at you," Sasha asked.

"At first, but he was too scared to even finish the chocolates even after I told him that it was peanuts," she replied.

"What a waste. I don't understand how he couldn't tell the differences." Sasha told her.

"I don't know either," Mikasa said.

"Anyways, you have to come with me tonight. At least hang out with me for a few hours. I won't take no for an answer," Sasha pleaded.

Mikasa huffed, "fine. But only for a few hours."

**-SnK-**

On the way home, Levi stopped at the shop to pick up Mikasa birthday present then he headed home. As he pulled up in the drive way, he noticed a little green car park on the sidewalk. He knew that the car looked familiar but where did he see it before? Getting out of his car, He took out the keys and opened the front door to his home.

Stepping inside, he heard laughter in the living room area. It was a female laugh and he knew it wasn't Hanji because she had that loud obnoxious laugh. When stepping in the entryway to the living room, he noticed a small woman with light ginger hair and amber-colored eyes. Which only meant one thing. Right away he knew it was Petra.

She laughed and smiled with Erwin before realizing he was standing there. She swiftly glanced over at him with a cheery smile and said, "Welcome home Levi. I'm happy to see you." Getting up from her seat, she ran into him arms and held him close to her. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too," Levi murmured as he held her close to him._ I miss her warmth._

"Isn't this a photo moment," Erwin stated.

Levi glared at him at first, "anyways, what brings you here Petra?" He asked, looking back at her.

"I came here to see you and Erwin of course. He said you weren't home yet, so I decided to wait," Petra explained.

"I invited her out tonight, even though you won't be joining us," Erwin told him.

"What," Petra said, looking at Levi. "You're not coming out with us?"

Levi placed the palm of his hand on the back of his head, "Well you see, I sort of have plans tonight." Straightaway, the cellphone in his pocket vibrated. He pulled it out and saw a text message from Mikasa. **Hey, I have to postpone our plans to later in the night. There's something I need to do, call you later. –Mikasa **

Levi slightly frowned and texted her back. **Alright. I will just hang out with Erwin into then. –Levi. **"Change of plans, I guess I'll be hanging out with you guys for a little while tonight," Levi told them.

"Why, what happen with you Mikasa," Erwin asked.

"Who's Mikasa," Petra blinked confusedly.

"A friend of mine. It's her birthday today," Levi admitted.

"Oh, is that why you are carrying that gift bag," asked Petra.

Levi nodded, "She wants to meet later tonight. She'll call me."

"Good, looks like I'll get to spend time with you after all," Petra smiled.

"I guess so," Levi shrugged with a disappointing expression.

**-SnK-**

"I don't understand. Why do I have to get all dolled up," Mikasa asked her friend.

"Because today is a big day for you and you need to look pretty." Sasha explained when applying lip-gloss on Mikasa lips.

"Wow, that looks great Sasha," Historia complimented.

"Thanks Historia," Sasha smiled.

Ymir bent over to peer closely at Mikasa. "She looked better without the make-up." Ymir commented as she lied back on Sasha bed.

"Hey, if you think that you'll do a better job, then why don't you do it," Sasha retorted.

Ymir snorted, "maybe I will potato girl."

"Ay guys I don't think that's necessary," Mikasa announced.

"I was just stating my opinion. Mikasa was a bombshell before you made her look like a clown." Ymir laughed.

Sasha stomped her foot while picking up the eyeliner and throwing it at her. "That wasn't funny!"

"Ymir that wasn't very nice," Historia told her.

Mikasa began to worry as she looked in the mirror, "Do I really look like a clown?"

Historia shook her head and placed her hand on top of Mikasa shoulder. "No. You look beautiful Mikasa. That's just Ymir being a tease."

Ymir snorted as her laughter proceeded to fill the room. "You know me so well babe."

Mikasa took a peek at her phone waiting anxiously for Levi's reply. She hated that she had to postpone her plans with him. She wanted to be with for her birthday. In the long run, she hoped that Levi wasn't mad at her. She knew that he was short-tempered half of the time.

"Why the face Birthday girl," Ymir asked.

Mikasa glanced up at her friends, "no reason. Just thinking."

"Thinking about your college boyfriend again," Sasha smirked.

Mikasa face flushed, "I have no comment on the matter."

"Woah oh oh, I didn't know you had it like that Mikasa," Ymir slapped a hand on her back.

"What is he like Mikasa," Historia asked.

"It's not like that between us. He only thinks of me as a sister figure, nothing more." Mikasa told them .

"I don't think so. I think he really likes you, but he's afraid to say so," said Sasha.

"Or he's a perv and he likes virgin girls," Ymir pointed out.

Mikasa cringed at the thought. "I don't think so, he probably just enjoys her company and they have a lot in common," Historia said.

"Mm, maybe," Sasha added.

"I have a confession to make, but it can't leave this room," Mikasa announced. All three girls stared at her anxiously waiting to hear her confession. She sighed when closing her eyes to speak, "I really like this guy and I can't help but think about my sexual desires towards him. I want him to see me as a woman and not just his friendly next door neighbor."

"Quick question: are you still planning on seeing college boy tonight," asked Ymir.

"Well I'm supposed to, but it doesn't look like that's happening tonight," Mikasa pouted.

"Then leave the rest to us. He won't be able to take his eyes away from you once we're done with you," Ymir smirked.

**-SnK-**

Eren, Armin and the rest of his gang were inside the house decorating when Mr. Yeager walked inside the living room. "Eren," Mr. Yeager called. Eren stopped what he was doing and walked over to his father "Yes dad," he asked.

"Your mom and I are leaving now. Remember what I told you. Keep the music down and there will be no alcoholic beverages in this house, do you understand me," Mr. Yeager reminded.

Eren nodded, "Yes father."

"Good! I'm counting on you son. Don't let me down again."

"I won't. I promise," Eren smiled.

"You guys have fun tonight. Tell Mikasa we love her." Mrs. Yeager said as they exit the house.

Eren exhaled in relaxation. "Your parents are really cool letting you have a party for Mikasa," Connie told him.

"Yeah, I wish my parents were like that," said Armin.

"Yup. They're a pain but I still love them," Eren said. "By the way Armin, I invited your ex-girlfriend Annie."

Armin made his eyes bigger, "You did and she agreed?"

"Yeah she did. Maybe you guys will finally get to talk," Eren winked.

"Me-and-Annie-talk? I don't think I can," Armin said shaking his head.

"Armin," Eren said, gripping both his shoulders. "You guys need to talk. She agreed to come, don't let her off that easy."

"He's right, this has been going on for too long now. I wouldn't be able to think straight if I never talked to Sasha again," Connie admitted to him.

"Fine, I'll talk to her, but there is no promise that we'll get back together," Armin warned.

"That's all I expect from you," Eren said.

The doorbell rung and Connie looked out the window, "Look like the guest our here. I got it," he said walking over to the entrance.

"You ready for the party of your life," Eren asked Armin.

Armin nodded, "Yes, I'm ready."

**-SnK-**

Levi gazed down at his cellphone every 10 seconds. He wondered what Mikasa was doing or what she was wearing. He bet she looked beautiful tonight and she was having a great time with her friends. His fingers were itching to text her back to see what she was up to but he decided to wait. Hands suddenly wrapped around Levi waist, making his flinch in shock. "Did I scare you," Petra asked, when propping her head on his shoulder.

"Just a little. Did something happen," he asked.

"Nothing happened. Everybody else is playing karaoke while you are sitting at the bar alone. That worried me Levi," she explained.

"Sorry to worry you. I'm just in a foul mood at the moment/" Levi said putting his phone away.

Petra lip trembled. "Are you thinking about her? You never even told me that you had a girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend," Levi flatly spoke. "I don't know why everyone keeps saying that."

"So what is your relationship with her if that's not the case," Petra demanded.

"She's 17," he announced. "What would I do with a 17-year-old?"

"Honestly, there isn't much of an age difference. She's legal to marry so I don't get where you are getting at." Petra retorted back.

"I'm not getting at anything." Levi gritted through his teeth.

"Then answer one question. Do you like her," Petra asked.

Levi half-scowled, "Of course I like her. What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Do you want to be with her Levi? Yes or no!" Petra shouted.

Never before tonight has Petra ever raised her voice to him. He was shocked by her tone and how she questioned his relationship with Mikasa. She was never like this. He honestly thought it wasn't her business and he want to tell her to fuck off, but he didn't. Something seem off about her.

"I still want to be with you Levi. I love you. That's why I came back." Petra said with glistening eyes. She leaned forwards and placed a heated kiss upon his lips. Levi eyes froze open as he became paralyzed. He didn't have the strength to push her away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I decided to make this into a 3 part chapter. I hope you guys enjoys and sorry if I made any misspellings and grammar mistakes. Please review and I'll be back next week.**


	6. Mikasa's Big Day Part 2

**A/N: Hello, I just want to say thank you very much for the reviews. I'm glad that the last chapter did so well. I should've done better job, but I'm happy people still liked it. Enjoy part two.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Mikasa's Big Day Part 2**

The aftereffects of the kiss still struck Levi like ton of lightning. His eyes never left Petra's as she eagerly parted from his month. The lower part of his lip hung slightly open forcing his breath to hitch in shock.

Petra would never steal a kiss from him out of pure jealously in front of all their friends. She'd never drop out of law school and stop living her dreams just for his sakes. She was always headstrong and definitely wasn't a quitter.

So who was this imposter and why did she look like the girl he once fell in love with? Levi felt robbed of all his dignity. It felt like a new person was in front of him.

Sure enough her face expressing changed forcing his phone to slip out of his hand and crash on the floor. Levi mouth parted open in stun silence.

Petra's cheeks were rosy red and her lips were coated with his favorite red lipstick that she always wore just for him. Her eyes were glistening with tears and her hands were trembling on top of her lap. She looked at fault for her actions. Tears were overflowing off her face as she lowered her head to her lap.

"I-I am so sorry Levi. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control myself." Petra sobbed as she apologized.

"…"

"You probably hate me now," she sniffled. "I don't blame you though, I'd hate myself too."

"…"

"Aren't you going to say something?!" She shouted with her lip quivering.

Levi didn't have the ability to answer back. Truth be told, he didn't know how to cope with other people emotions. It took a few years after the accident for him to stop mourning over his friends. So how could he possibly make her feel any better? How could he respond back to her feelings?

Petra gazed up at him with a pleading expression. "Why aren't you answering me? Do you even care about me anymore?"

"Of course I do," Levi sorely choked out.

"Then why don't you love me anymore," Petra questioned. She gripped the handful of her dress in discomfort. "It's because of that-that girl, isn't it?"

Levi carelessly bit down on his tongue before answering her. "Petra, I think you had one too many cherry blossom margaritas." He told her when not making eye contact. "Anyways, I should get going. See you around."

He stood up from the bar stool, threw on trins coat and walked out of the bar without saying goodbye to any of his friends. Petra quickly followed after him leaving all her belongings behind. "Levi! Don't leave me like this!" Petra cried out. She ran up behind him and hugged him from the backside.

Levi turned in her hold as she held him for dear life. He rubbed the top of her head and kissed her forehead lightly. Shortly after, he grasped her shoulders and forced her to separate from him. "I'm sorry. I have somewhere to be and I don't have much more the time for this." He said turning away from her. "Bye Petra."

"Is she all you think about now? What about us!"

Levi shot her a disappointing glare. "There-is-no-us," he snapped before thinking. "You want to know the truth to how I feel? Truth is I love you. You are my first love and I will always love you no matter what."

"I love you too. I love you more than anything." Petra exclaimed.

Levi placed his index finger on her mouth. "Before you get ahead of yourself, let me clear something up. What you just heard will be the first and last time you'll hear coming from my mouth. I moved on Petra. I hope you can respect my decision."

"It will be difficult, but I'll try for you," She told him.

He sighed with relief. "Thanks for understanding. I really have to go now. Take care of yourself."

Levi sung open the door to his car and claimed in to turn it on, He waved goodbye to Petra then closed the door before driving out of the drive way.

Petra waited into his car was out of sight to walk back inside the bar. "I'll get us back Levi. I promise," she murmured.

**-SnK-**

The ringing sound in Mikasa ear kept ring and going to voicemail no matter how many times she tried to call Levi. She even left him a few text messages asking where he was at and why wasn't he picking up his the ninth try, she finally already gave up. Pressing the end button, Mikasa sighed to herself in exhaustion. She really wanted to see him tonight and no one else.

Sasha offered to drive Mikasa back to her house later that night. That was her reason for calling his cellphone on the way back. Her friends were in the car laughing about something that Ymir joked about. However, Mikasa didn't have the energy to crack and smile and laugh along with them.

She was too fixated on meeting Levi for their date. Unfortunately, from the looks of it, that pretty much wasn't gonna happen now. Mikasa regretted her choice more and more that she thought about it. She should've never agreed to hang out with Sasha tonight and this would've never happen.

"Did you get in touch with him yet," asked Historia.

Mikasa looked at her from the front view mirror with a frown. "No, he isn't answering any of my phone calls and text messages."

"What a douche bag," Ymir announced. "He has no idea how sexy you look tonight. Who knows, he's probably all lovey dovey with some floozy that he met at a bar or something."

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows making her eye twitch in distress.

"Ymir, it's her birthday. Don't make it worse than what it already is," Historia whispered closely.

"I for one think that you should forget about him tonight Mikasa. It's his lost that he forgot about you on your birthday. Besides, you can party with us tonight" Sasha said cheerfully.

"Well excuse me, when did you become so logical," asked Ymir who was leaning over her seat.

Sasha shrugged, "I don't know. I just have a good feeling about tonight. I can feel it in my gut."

"Or maybe that's just your tummy saying it's hungry," Historia pointed out.

Mikasa scowled out the window trying her best to tune her friends out. She suddenly felt depressed and she didn't feel like celebrating her birthday anymore. Ymir and Sasha words struck her hard in the chest painfully. She felt like the wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't breathe. _What if he is with some other girl? _

Minutes later, the car came to a complete stop in front of red=light next to a karaoke bar. Mikasa spotted a girl with ginger hair clinging on to another guy that was about her size. Peering closely at them, she rolled down her window and stuck her head out.

"What's wrong Mikasa," Sasha asked with concern. "Do you feel sick?"

Mikasa stuck her head back in the window and turned away with a horrifying expression. "It-it's him…that's Levi."

Sasha gasped, "no way!

Historia rolled down her window so that she and Ymir could get a closer look at them. "That's him! Wait, where have I seen them before," Ymir asked.

"Oh my god," Historia exclaimed "That's Petra Ral! I didn't even know she was back in town."

"Now we see why," Ymir smirked. "That must be the boyfriend she always talked about before she left to law school last year. He's just about her size like she described."

Mikasa tightly gripped the scarf that was hanging around her neck roughly. She knew that name all too well. Petra Ral was one of Levi's friends. Although, there was no way that they were just friends. She could tell by the Petra phone call that they were dating in the past. Seeing them in each other's arms tonight confirmed pretty much everything.

"Drive me home Sasha. I can't stand to look at them any longer." Mikasa said, with a trembling voice.

"But Mikasa, don't you want to say anything to him," Sasha questioned.

"I said drive me home," she whimpered in pain.

**-SnK-**

The crowd screamed as Eren and Jean went head-to-head in an arm wrestling match. Eren tried everything in his willpower to take Jean-the- smug-face-horse out of the game. He even smirked at the nickname he created, no matter how hard he struggled to wrench his arm down and beat him.

"You can do it Eren," cheered Armin.

"Get him Jean! Don't let him see you sweat," Marco cheered on his best friend also.

Marco's words didn't help Jean much. He also struggled with taking Eren down in their wrestling match. He clenched his teeth as the sweat dripped down his forehead. If only Mikasa was there to see him now, he'd be able to show her how manly enough he was to date her.

Jean curved his lip into a lopsided smirk with an idea on his mind. "Let's have a bet Eren. If I win, you have to put me on a date with Mikasa."

Eren switched his head. "No way man, that's something you have to do on your own."

"What are you chicken," Jean taunted.

"Now hold your horses, smug face! Eren Yeager is not a chicken," he retorted.

"Then why won't you accept my challenge," Jean questioned.

Eren face hardens, "I can't see myself doing that to Mikasa."

"Oh come on, it's just one date! That's all I ask for," Jean pleaded.

Eren sighed when giving in. "Fine, but it's your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Awesome, let's do this," Jean grinned.

Eren smiled. "Hold on Jean, I haven't told you what I want if I beat you in return."

He sat up straight on his chair and threw his arm behind it. "Oh yeah, you haven't told me what you wanted out of this little bet. If you did win, not saying you will. What do you want in return?

"I want you to go streaking around the neighborhood once the birthday girl gets here." Eren smirked.

Connie laughed, "Good one Eren. Mikasa would be in shock once she sees that."

The whole crowd gasped and whispered to themselves. Jean eyes widen at Eren's request. He didn't think that Yeager had it in him. "Fine, but I'm not gonna lose to you," he huffed.

_5 minutes later…_

"I can't believe I lost to him!" Jean whined as he glanced at his in shame.

"Look at it this way Jean. At least Mikasa will get to see you naked. Huh? Right-right" Marco reminded as he nudged him playfully.

Jean face turned furiously red, "how is that a good thing?"

"I have an idea. Why don't you just ask her on a date when she gets here," Marco told him.

Jean jolted up in the air and held his Marco's shoulders in place. "Marco you're a genius! That's exactly what I'll do."

Marco tapped his finger in his chin, "you know. Now that I think about it you could have just done that from the start instead of making a bet with Eren."

"You're right, there's no way I can ask her out on a date," he whined.

Connie rushed into the kitchen trying to spot out his friends. When he finally noticed them, he immediately brushed passed everybody in his way to get to them.

"What's the matter Connie," Armin asked.

Connie took a deep breath, "Annie's here."

"She is," Armin asked.

Connie nodded, "yup. She, Reiner and Bertholdr came here a while ago."

"I'll go greet them," Eren said, walking pass a very nervous Armin. "Try not to faint when I return Armin."

Eren walked into the party room where his guests were hanging out at. He saw Reiner stuffing food in his mouth while Bertholdr poured himself some fruit punch. Annie on the other hand was next to them with her arms crossed and her head held high looking serious as always. She eventually saw Eren staring at her from a distance and stride over to him.

"Hi Annie," Eren waved.

"Hi," she responded. "You have a nice place."

Eren chuckled, "thanks, it's my parent's house."

"You don't say," Annie told him with sarcasm.

"I see that you brought Reiner and Bertholdr with you," he said looking over at them.

"Yeah I did. Do you want to say hi to them," she pointed out.

He nodded right after, "sure."

"Hey boys, you guys remember Eren Yeager right?" Annie asked, when walking back over to them.

"Oh yeah, from P.E. class right," Reiner mumbled with food in his mouth.

Eren nodded, "Yes. I'm glad you guys could make it to my sister's party."

"It's no problem. It's not like we had anything better to do," Bertholdr shrugged.

"That's good news," Eren smiled. "Are you guys comfortable?"

"Yeah," Reiner nodded. "But where's the beer dude?"

Eren frowned, "unfortunately, there isn't any."

Reiner glanced over at his friend right away. "Hey Bertholdr, don't you have two large containers of beer at your place?"

Bertholdr nodded, "Yeah I do. We should go get them and bring them back here."

"Aright, we'll be right back." Reiner told him as he and Bertholdr walked out of Eren sight.

"Reiner! Bertholdr! Wait," Eren called with his hand out in the air.

"I'm guessing that your parent's doesn't want anybody to drink," Annie questioned.

"Yeah you got me! It's not that we can't. They just don't want to be responsible for any drunk drivers. They can't afford anymore stupidity. I'm an example of that."

Annie started to laugh as she held her stomach. He stared back at her in awe. Not only was she pretty but she also had a great smile and a cute laugh that made his heart leap. "Your parents, they're hilarious!" She announced.

Eren crossed his arms and looked away. "Ha-ha, I don't think so."

"Eren, Mikasa is here and she doesn't look very happy." Armin said, dashing over to him.

His eyes suddenly met Annie's. Eren stared back and forth between them. They both looked fluster and nervous.

"So where is she?" Eren asked Armin slowly.

"She's in the kitchen with Sasha, Ymir and Historia." Armin replied while he looked away from Annie first.

"Alright, I'll be back." Eren told them. "But you two better have talked it out by the time I come back," he winked.

**-SnK-**

Levi rested his head on the stirring wheel after parking his car in the garage. He felt like a complete blockhead for leaving his phone back at the bar like that. Levi thought about driving back to go get it, but he didn't want to run into Petra anytime soon. Seeing her face like that meant a great deal of pain for him.

He couldn't help but feel in a foul mood as he got out of the car and went inside the house.

It was almost 9 pm, which means that Mikasa would've contacted his cell phone by now. He picked up the house phone and called the Yeager's house from the phonebook. He wished that he didn't have to call her parent's house but he still didn't fully remember her number.

The phone rang a few times before someone answered, "Hello?" It was Eren.

"Yeager, it's me Levi. Is Mikasa there," Levi asked.

"Yeah, she's here," Eren yelled. Levi quickly removed the phone from his ear. "Why are you yelling in my ear damn it?"

"Sorry, the music was too loud. I'm hosting a party," he explained.

Levi cocked an eyebrow, "For Mikasa?"

"Yes. It's her birthday. I wanted to do something special for her," Eren paused. "Hey, why don't you come over?"

Levi eyes flew closed, "Sure, I'll come over. Just let me speak to Mikasa first."

"Hold on," Eren told him

A few minutes late Eren came back to the phone with a different tone of voice. "Sorry. She said that she doesn't want to talk to you anymore, midget."

"She said that? Eren, are you sure," Levi grumbled.

"I'm sure. She seems pretty mad at you," he replied.

Levi punched the wall in front of him. "Thanks Eren. I will be over there soon. Make sure that she doesn't go anywhere." After saying that, he hung up the phone and ran up the stairs.

**-SnK-**

Armin and Annie sat on the bench in the backyard beside each other in silences. They didn't talk about anything other than going outside for more privacy. Armin fumbled with the button to his shirt and his gaze stayed on the ground. Annie dully propped her hand on her head keeping her eyes away from him.

They didn't know where to start from. It's been four months since they barely said anything to each other. Annie knew that she was the fault for their break-up. So it was only right for her to say something first.

"Look Armin, I'm sorry for how I treated you. I didn't stop to think about how our break up would affect you long-term. You've been there for me through thick and thin and even after my mom died, you stayed with me into my wounds healed. I want to thank you for always being there for me," Annie said.

Armin sighed, "You still don't get it, do you?"

Annie glanced at him like he grew two more heads. She didn't know what else he wanted her to say.

Straightaway, he painfully jerked his eyes over at her. "I didn't do all that stuff for you, just to hear a thank you. I did it because I love you. The way you broke up with me without logical explanation tore me apart."

"I did it to protect you. I care deeply about you Armin. Honest!"

"So what about Reiner and Bertholdr, what makes them any different from me? Why are you still hanging around them," he snapped.

"Because you were my boyfriend, it was hard on me to tell you."

Armin shook his head, "We were friends before I became your boyfriend. I would've been okay with staying friends. You didn't even ask me how I felt. Don't I have a right to say how I feel? Don't even answer that, of course I don't, I'm weak and a crybaby. I can't even handle a my girlfriend breaking up with me."

"That's not true. I'm the one who's weak here Armin. I couldn't face you because I'm a coward and I don't deserve you." Annie said, taking his hand.

"Let me be the judge of that, not you. Stop telling me what I deserve." He snapped.

"You're right. I wish I can take it all back. Maybe someday you'll forgive me."

He shook his head, "I don't think I can. This is one wound that can't be healed, Annie. Besides, you only came to me because Eren told you to. I think it's best if we keep our distance from each other. Enjoy the party."

**-SnK-**

Mikasa swiftly bounce shot her ping-pong ball in the winning cup. Her team gathered around as they cheer for her with joy.

"You're the man Mikasa," Ymir said, patting her backside.

Historia eyes sparked, "You were amazing Mikasa. I suck at beer pong."

"I don't see why you girls are so happy, she only won by a fluke," Reiner provoked.

Sasha snorted, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that blonde."

"Yeah, you're just mad because you got your ass beat by a brunch of girls." Ymir said ,sticking her tongue out at.

His hands suddenly flew on the table and knocked over the cups. "Who asked you lesbo?"

Ymir chuckled, "Really? Insulting my sexuality won't make you a bigger man."

"So it's true? You really are a lesbian." Bertholdr said.

"So what if I am? What does my preference have anything to do with you," Ymir retorted.

Bertholdr grinned, "Because you're kind of hot. It's too bad. I would've taught you a thing or two."

Ymir in his face and pulled his collar. "Oh please, you couldn't handle me with a 10 foot pole. Besides, I'm not a lesbian, I'm bi."

"Ah Ymir," Sasha called gaining her attention. "Historia just ran out of the kitchen crying."

Ymir scowled at Bertholdr and Reiner. "Look what you assholes did!" She angrily ran out of the kitchen after her girlfriend.

"Mikasa, Connie and I are going to the party room to dance. Want to join us," asked Sasha.

"No thank you," She replied.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Sasha waved before walking out of the kitchen with Connie.

Mikasa leaned against the counter opening another can of beer. Then she wondered –if she drank away her sorrows would it ease the pain. The suspense was killing her every time she thought about how great Levi and Petra looked together. They were like a power couple that you saw in the magazines; untouchable and everything perfect.

Mikasa caressed her temple with her eyes closed. She hated that she endured a one-track-mind when it came to the short bastard. _How could I be so foolish to think that he liked me?_ A tear ran down her cheek before she could blink her eyes open.

"Hey Birthday girl," Jean greeted.

She didn't bother to look up at the person because she didn't want them to see her face. "Hi, um…"

"My name is Jean, Jean Kirstein" he reminded.

Mikasa wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Oh, can't I help you with something?"

"Actually, yes you can. I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out sometimes. There's this restaurant that I always go to, I would love to take you there next Friday."

Mikasa tilted her head at him, "You want to take me out on a date?

Jean grinned. "Sure, who wouldn't? You're a pretty amazing girl Mikasa."

"No I'm not. You're just saying that," she sobbed.

Jean stared down at her with wide-eyes, "Ah, why are you crying?"

"Because I let myself fall for an older guy that obviously doesn't think of me the same way," she told him.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around him without a second guess. At first Jean was dumbfounded at how quickly she warmed up to him. He reacted by patting her head. "You know Mikasa, screw him. Any guy that doesn't see how great of a girl you are is a major dickhead and he doesn't deserve you."

She glanced up at him to get a better look at his features. "Did you know that you have the same vicious look as Eren does?"

Jean fixed her a weird look, "I do not!"

"Yeah you do." Her lips hotly clashed into his. For a first kiss it felt messy and strain to her. Jean didn't care how awkward and sloppy the kiss was. No way. He was just happy that she wasn't crying anymore.

Levi appeared before them without warning. His small powerful hands seize Jean and shoved him against the refrigerator. Jean nervously looked down coming face-to-face with a male that had the killer instinct in his eyes. He never came across a man who was incredibly strong for his height.

"How dare you put your disgusting mouth on her," Levi grumbled in a husky tone.

"Who are you," Jean asked in a shaky voice.

"He's nobody. Just a nosey hot-tempered arrogant midget," Mikasa taunted.

Levi scowled at her. "This is who you blow me off for, some high school pretty-boy that doesn't have two nickels to rub together?"

"Blow you off!" Mikasa shouted, "You have some balls showing up at my house like this shorty! Now get out!"

"You're memory is shot. I only came here because you're supposed to be with me tonight –not shoving your tongue down some shitty throat." Levi retorted.

"Oh trust me, my memory isn't shot, I purposely forgot about tonight," she argued back. They both go in each-others face and growled at each other.

"If this is a bad time, I'm gonna go now." Jean said, gesturing his thumbs to the entryway.

The second Levi glared at him felt like someone was throwing daggers though his back. "You do that, brat and keep away from Mikasa."

"Don't tell him what to do, you womanizer! You leave," Mikasa demanded.

"Womanizer," Jean repeated with wide eyes. "Mikasa, is he the two-timer that you were crying about?"

Mikasa turned red.

"Oh my bad, I don't think I was supposed to say that." Jean felt horrible.

"Mikasa, what the hell is he talking about," Levi interrogated.

"Go away!" Mikasa snapped as she brushed pass Jean and fled up the staircase.

Levi pursue after her. He didn't have a clue what he did to make her upset but he could feel in the pit of his stomach that it had something to do with his ex-girlfriend. Mikasa kicked the door open to her room and fell face first on the bed. He slipped inside her after her and closed the shut the door quickly.

The sound of the door creaking made Mikasa jerked her head around. "What are you doing in my room? I said get out

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what your problem."

"How can you stand there and act like you don't know," she asked.

Anger flashed into his eyes. "What? Mikasa I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I saw you earlier at the Karaoke bar on fifth Ave hugged up with Petra Ral!"

"Is that all?" He said when taking a step towards her. "You have it all wrong. She showed up at my place this afternoon and Erwin invited her out for the evening. I only tagged along because you changed our plans last-minute."

"But I called you and text you multiple times. You didn't bother to pick up or reply back," she pointed out.

"I left my phone in the bar. I was too irritated to go back and get it." He explained when sitting on the bed next to her.

"But you had your arms around her and you kissed her head. I saw you," she choked out.

"No, she had her arms around me. Petra and I are just friends. I admit, she was my fiancée almost a half a year ago and I should've told you from the start."

She glared, "Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want my past to get in the way of what's important now. I want you, that should be quite obvious by now and I refuse to let someone else take you from me," he confessed.

"I don't know what to say." She admitted when taking a peek at him.

"Don't say anything. I want you to feel what I've desired since I met you."

Mikasa nervously looked into his intimidating gray eyes. His intense gaze met hers that very moment. Before she could think any further about what she wanted to say to him, he kissed her. Mikasa's eyes flew wide open in shock as he kissed her hard with his smooth perfect lips. She swore that her heart skipped a beat that very moment.

The large whiff of his cologne tickled her nose and it was 10 times more intoxicating than the alcohol that she consumed. Levi halted them back on the bed and parted his mouth against hers. Their first kiss was drenched in his cologne mixed with the smell of beer overpowering her breath.

That didn't stop Levi from trailing his fingertips all over her body leaving goosebumps. Mikasa's body naturally responded to his fingers and lips, his touch made her pant heavy and vibrate against his mouth. She ranked her fingers in his straight black hair, scraping her nails through his scalp. He growled beneath her before biting down on her lower lip in frustration.

Minutes later, Levi ran his tongue against the outline of her lips before plunging it inside her hot wet mouth. She gasped in shock with her eyelids drooping close as he massaged his tongue against her own. His tongue lingered inside her mouth with his hand cradling the nape of her neck with his small hand.

Mikasa pulled back from their heated kiss to catch a breath, "Levi, my heart is racing and my body feels like Jell-O."

Levi laughed. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, while trailing his tongue along her jaw line and down her neck. His teeth nibbled on her neck playfully.

She released a soft moan while grabbing a handful of his shirt on his backside. "I don't want you to stop, ever. Just keep going into our bodies can't take no more."

Levi quirked an eyebrow, "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"I know exactly what I'm saying," she muttered.

_To be continued._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. There will be more for part 3 soon. I'm working on a smut scene now as we know it. By the way, for those who ship Armin/Annie or Eren/Annie, there will be a love triangle between them. By the end of the story, two of them will end up together. And another thing, I won't change Petra character that much, she will still be a sweetheart. Thanks for reading. See you guys soon.**


	7. Mikasa's Big Day Part 3

**Rated M for Mature. Contains smut scenes**

**A/N: Hey, back with part three. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, you guys are awesome. I know the whole Armin, Annie and Eren love ****triangle thing will be a pain in the butt, but I assure you guys I'd make the right choice in the end for Annie, so just keep reading. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mikasa's Big Day Part 3**

Mikasa's heart was beating rapidly against her rib cage. She could hear the thumbing noise in her head; it felt like someone was knocking on drums over and over again. As paranoid as Mikasa was now, she scanned around the room, trying her best to keep an eye off Levi. _I wanted this, right? So why does it feel nerve-racking._ Her body temperature began to rise, while the sweat on her skin appeared to multiply by the second.

She gulped down a large amount of dry air when connecting her black onyx eyes with Levi intimidating gray ones. He scoped her out from head to toe as she laid there in her black lace bra and panties. _Where did she get such sexy underwear? _ Levi asked himself with his face turning hot and fluster. The mini me in his pants was throbbing impatiently to come out and play.

"Is something wrong?" Mikasa tone of voice was jittery. By then, Levi knew that she felt edgy, it was her first time. Her pale smooth cheekbones were cover with a shade of pink that made her look innocent. Who was he kidding though? She was innocent with a great athletic body; it was extremely well-tone with abs that can drive any guy nuts. Mikasa looked away again with her eyes narrowed at him, "why are you looking at me like that?"

The Adam's apple on Levi's neck moved up and down as he cleared his throat. "Um…a-are y-you protected?"

_"_Of course I am!" She blushed in a sharp tone of voice. "I get the shot every 6 months, okay?"

For a second, she would've sworn that his pupils grew wider. Levi lowered his head with a hazy feeling before kneeling down between her legs. With each gentle kiss on her thighs Mikasa was becoming more impatient. He stopped midway between her crotches and examined the texture of the panties that hugged her vagina tightly.

Shortly after, his tongue slithered up the hot sticky center of her panties, causing Mikasa breath to hitch in agonizing pleasure. She clamp her legs shut against his head, forcing her backside to arch forward.

Levi gripped the hem of her panties with his teeth and yanked them off her body completely. Mikasa jaw dropped at Levi's ability to use teeth to his advantage. He lustfully glanced at his lover with her panties dangling from his fist. "These are coming home with me." He said in a husky tone a voice. He slipped them in his pocket and pushed his pants down right away.

Mikasa could see the rock hard erection in his boxer briefs straining against the fabric. His chest rise up and down as he hovered on top of her. She trailed her fingertips all over his six-pack when keeping eye contact. _God, I love his abs._

Levi lowered his body down as he pinned both her wrist above her head. His lips were hard and urgent against hers. Rough and slowly, he sucked and tugged on her bottom lip. His boxers were rubbing against the slit of her vagina; she could feel his erection siding up and down over the fabric.

"Stop teasing me, already! I need you, _now_" she moaned out.

Levi evilly smirked with a hint of amusement. The girl before him panted heavy with a slightly parted mouth. He slipped his hand inside her bra, taking out one of her breast. Earning an intense glare from Mikasa, he attached his mouth to the little nub and sucked it.

Mikasa felt her skin tangle all over at his touch. By then, he already moved to her other nipple and worked his tongue around the rim before placing his wet warm mouth down on it.

"Le-Levi, please…I-I…ca-can't," she stuttered in the middle of her orgasm.

Mikasa longingly moved her hands to his boxers and ripped them off his body without caution. Levi was dumbfounded; his eyes were enormously big as she wrenched his head towards her lips. "Put it in,_ now_!" She whispered in a demanding state of heat.

"Mikasa," he groaned, his hips thrust up to meet her hymen. He pulled back a bit before thrust forward again and breaking through the barrier of her tight walls that was surrounding his swollen cock.

"Oh _yes!" _Mikasa cried out, she clashed her lips into his with so much tension.

Her legs wrapped around his waist as she held his backside for dear life. Levi penetrated the inside of her freely. He felt like his cock was covered in a warm blanket filled with bliss and discharge.

His hips moved harder and faster at the sound of his lovers moaning escaping her throat. The pain shouting through Mikasa's body encouraged her to meet his thrust with her hips. "Levi," she cried out. "I'm almost there!"

The sound of his name slipping from her lips forced him to seize her by picking up both legs and propping them over his shoulders. He pinned her legs back to her chest and slammed his cock inside her repeatedly, while holding her down.

The instinctive look on her face forced him to breathe unsteady with each thrust. He buried his head in her neck feeling himself about to explode. Mikasa moaned in ecstasy as she felt her walls tighten and milk his cock.

"Fuck," Levi groaned out. he couldn't take it anymore, his cock twisted in relief as he shot his semen inside her.

Finally, they both collapsed on the bed beside each other, panting out of breath. Mikasa felt like a whole new person after losing her virginity. She was itching to go for another round, but that wouldn't be possible because Eren would only realize that she is missing and come looking for her.

"Levi, we should probably get dress before someone see us like this." Mikasa said out of breath.

"Good idea," Levi responded, he got out of her bed and picked up his clothes off the carpet. While throwing on his pants and buttoning his shirt, he peeped over at her curiously. "Mikasa, what relation do you have with the guy you were kissing earlier?"

She gaze at him and shrugged, "We don't have a relationship. He's goes to the same school as me. I was upset and he tried to comfort me, so I kissed him."

Levi blood was boiling inside; he didn't like the feeling of jealousy. "How can you say that? You make it sound so simple. Isn't it obvious? _That _cocky bastard has feelings for you and you took advantage of him."

Mikasa crossed her arms to her chest after slipping her dress over her head and putting it on. "Are you protecting him or insulting him? Pick one midget, it's confusing."

"No, I'm stating my opinion. You can't toy with another man feelings, it will only screw him up in the head later in life."

"I see…you're speaking from experience," she sighed.

"Exactly..." He blurred out before realizing his mistake. "I mean no! It wasn't like that between Petra and I."

"No matter how you put it shorty, she left you vulnerable. I can tell by the way you talk to her on the phone that day. I felt like you were forcing yourself to talk to her –"

"Because I was," he bluntly admitted without hesitation. "I only answered the phone because you told me to. Other than that, I wouldn't have done it."

"_Oh_… you want a biscuit for your reward now," Mikasa said sarcastically.

Levi looked very solemn. "No, I want to put everything behind _us _and start a relationship with you."

Mikasa turned away from him as her hands started to shake and her heart started to pound. "What if I want the same thing?"

"Then I'll be a very fortunate son-of-a-bitch."

She whipped her head around with a smile, "Then the answer is yes, I'd love to become your girlfriend."

"Good! Now come over here and give your man a kiss." He demanded in a sexual tone of voice.

Mikasa stride over to him slowly. The moment she stepped close enough to reach, he yanked her in his embrace, kissing her with fervor. Mikasa wrapped her hands around his neck as tilted her over in his arms. His lips linger all over hers in a strong heated kiss.

To their dismay, the kiss was cut short by a hard knock on the door. Levi immediately dropped Mikasa on the floor. She yap in surprise as she hit the ground. "Watch what you're doing moron," she whispered angrily.

"My bad," Levi muttered while helping her up.

The knock started again seconds later. "Mikasa are you sleep?" It was Armin.

Mikasa grabbed Levi and pushed him in the closet. "Say in here until he's gone, got it?"

"Tch, whatever you say."

Mikasa closed the closet and walked to over to the door. She opened it, coming face-to-face with a despairing Armin and not the resourceful one. "I'm sorry, were you sleeping," he asked.

"I was…but that doesn't matter now. Did you need something?"

"I didn't see you downstairs at the party. Jean said you were pretty mad, so you ran up here. He didn't know if you were alone or not. That's why I came upstairs to check for myself," Armin explained.

Mikasa cocked an eyebrow, "Is that all?"

"No," Armin sobbed out of nowhere. "I needed someone to talk to and you seem like the only person that would understand what I'm going through."

"Oh, come in then. Let's talk," she told him when stepping aside. She felt kind of bad for leaving Levi in a hot closet, but Armin needed a shoulder to cry on and this was the first time anyone came to her for advice. "So tell me what's been bothering you."

"It's my ex-girlfriend Annie…she hurt me really bad. I want to hate her for how she treated me, but it's impossible to hate someone you love since grade school." Armin stopped in the middle of his story to dry his eyes with his sleeve.

Mikasa knew exactly who Annie was. She was the blond pale girl in Eren's class that isolated herself from everyone; once in a while she did hang out with Reiner and Bertholdr, no one else. Additionally, Eren has a crush on Annie. Every time they saw her in the corridor he could never take his eyes off her.

"I was depressed for a long time after the break up," Armin continued. "The only reason why I was able to keep my mind off her was only because I had you and Eren. You guys keep me going and I'm glad we became friends," he smiled sadly. "Then today came, Eren convinced Annie to talk to me. I wasn't so sure about it at first, but after thinking about it, my confidence came back.

Annie and I had a discussion about the break up, and when we talked, I felt like the conversation wasn't going anywhere. She kept apologizing to me like I asked for it. I didn't want her apology. I just wanted closure between us. I wanted her back in my life, even if it meant stayed friends," he exhaled.

"I feel like I'm losing her. The more her and I talk makes me angry. I've never been so angry at someone in my whole life. I just want her to open up to me like she used to, even if it's just a bit," he said, shaking his head. "The fact that Eren easily persuade Annie into speaking to me, pisses me off and I'm envious. I'm jealous because i wasn't the one that persuade her from the start."

When implying this, Armin causally narrowed his blue eyes at Mikasa. "Am I a bad friend for seeing it that way?"

Mikasa swiftly shook her head, "I don't think you're wrong. At the same time, Eren is good at persuading people. He did me a favor when we were kids."

"I'm good at persuading people too... just not when it comes to Annie. At least we used to have an understanding with each other," Armin pointed out with his head slouching. "Why can't things be different?" He crunched his fist tightly.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you act like your over Annie and try to become friends with her. Trust me, if you act like her friend, she'll realize what a big mistake she made with you and come running back. Now it's up to you, Armin, whether you take her back or not. Just play smart about it," Mikasa suggested when pacing back and forth.

Armin stared at her with blinking eyes. "Wow… you're on fire tonight, Mikasa. Did something wonderful happen to you when I wasn't around?"

Mikasa smirked to herself, "in fact, something wonderful did happen to me tonight. I got what I wanted for my birthday and unwrap it."

Armin intertwined his fingers together in delight, "really? Can I see it?"

"Unfortunately, you can't. It's for my eyes only, that person won't be very pleased if I showed it off."

"That's too bad," Armin frowned. "Well it is your birthday after all. I'm just happy that you're in a good mood now. By the way, thanks for the advice. I'm looking forward to putting your plan in action."

"It's no problem. I believe in you Armin, you always see things through." she said with a cheery smile.

"Thanks. Anyways we're cutting cake soon. Come down in 10 minutes." He waved to her before walking out of her bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Levi barged out of the closet with an infuriated look on his face of disbelief. "Mikasa, I'm gonna kill you. How could you carelessly leave me in a hot ass closet? I almost roasted like a duck with my head cut off in there!"

"I know, I know. It's just that Armin needed me and I couldn't just turn him away," she explained.

"I couldn't give a shit about that whiny brat's problems! It's the principle of the matter, Mikasa. I would've jumped out the window to save you the trouble from neglecting me."

"I'm sorry, okay? You can go now." She said, falling back on her bed.

Levi ran his hands through his face as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Look… please forgive my hot-temper. I don't want the rest of your birthday to become bitter because of me."

"It's not. This is the best birthday I ever had. I got to celebrate with friends and a new boyfriend. Thank you for leaping into my life, wholeheartedly."

Mikasa words moved him like no tomorrow. For better, for worse, she was the only one that can move his heart. He decided to do whatever it takes to make her happy at all cost. After all, she did lift his spirits with her strong personality and looks. She grew into a beautiful woman now. He didn't see a teenage girl sitting in front of him anymore. He saw is woman and nothing else.

"Mikasa, I want to take you out on a date without any interruptions next time," he requested.

"Okay, when that day comes. We should spend the day together," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," he nodded. "How about this, we go out for dinner two weekends from now and when spring comes we'll spend the weekend together. I'll even plan something out.

"That sounds like a good idea. I can't wait to see what you have in stored for us," she grinned.

"All right, I'll call you tomorrow to give you your real birthday present. Just don't brag to anyone else about tonight. Got it?

She rolled her eyes, "whatever shorty."

"Happy Birthday Mikasa," he jumped out of the window and landed on his feet.

**-SnK-**

Earlier that night, Eren stumbled out of the kitchen holding on to the wall. He exhaustively leaned his head against it, feeling tiresome. There was no talking to Mikasa. Ever since she arrived to the house, there was nothing but negative energy coming from the atmosphere. _I_ _through her a surprise birthday party for crying out loud. She should-be enjoying herself._

He walked back inside the party room where his guest were hanging out at. There, he spotted Armin sitting on the couch alone and he didn't see Annie anywhere. Rushing over to him, he grabbed both Armin shoulders and shook him back to reality. "Armin! Armin! Earth to Armin! Can you hear me," he shouted against his ear.

Armin scowled up at him with strain wide eyes. His eyeballs were red with tears overshadowing the bags under his eyes. This frighten Eren just a tad bit; he never saw that look on his face before. Worse, what led him to look this way?

"I'm sorry, Eren," Armin spoke. "I'm not in the best mood at the moment."

Eren sat down on the couch beside him and sighed. "What happen between you and Annie while I was gone?"

"Well... we went out to the backyard and talked," Armin paused.

"That's good…that's good news, right," Eren repeated.

"Not exactly. I didn't quite get my point across to her. I don't think she understand how badly this break-up got to me. So I told her let's keep our distance from each other and walked away," he mumbled at the end.

"You left her alone in the backyard," Eren asked slowly.

"I had to! You have to understand Eren. I couldn't handle being around her anymore!"

"You still left her alone, Armin! I understand that she hurt you and I'll always be on your side, but you left her in a difficult state to bear with. What you're doing is the same thing she did to you."

Armin looked away, letting his feeling cloud over Eren's judgment. "Then I'm just as bad as she is then."

"No you're not. Maybe it was too soon to get you guys to talk. I shouldn't have pried and maybe this would've never happened." After saying this, Eren rested the back of his head on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

When doing so, Armin briefly glared at his friend before realizing what he was doing. His eyes fluttered closed as he shook his head in agony.

"Armin, I'm going to check if Annie is still out in the backyard," Eren told him. "Besides, you look like you need some more time to cool off." He stood up from the couch, looking down at him. "Watch the party for me?"

Armin immediately nodded his head, "Okay."

Eren walked to the dining room and pulled back one of the sliding doors. There in the corner was Annie with her knees pinned to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She had her face buried in her lap, barely noticing someone sitting down beside her.

"Annie, you awake," Eren whisper closely enough to her ear.

Annie punched him in the cheek with one hard blow as she jerked her head up in surprise. "Eren," she gasped. "Are you alright?"

He rubbed his sore cheek and laughed. "Nice arm you have there. Your swing is almost as good as Mikasa's."

"Tsk, is that supposed to be a compliment? I'm pretty sure that I'm a better fighter than her," Annie retorted.

Eren mouth curved into a smirked, "Oh really? Put your money where your mouth is, blonde. I got fifty dollars that says Mikasa can kick your butt any day."

"You're on, Yeager! We'll see about that," she huffed with a small smile.

Eren propped his chin on his hand with a smile back. "It's good to see you smiling a little."

"Well… there's nothing really to smile about," she reminded. "I'm a horrible person, Eren. I can't even be honest with someone I cherish the most."

"You guys weren't ready. That's all. Sometime it takes years for people to grow to understand each other. In your case, it may take longer to open up to him than I expected. I'm sorry that I dug a deeper hole between you guys."

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I can't open up to him because he'll still disappointed with me either way. What's planning to happen is unforgivable. Although I have my reasons."

Eren yawned tiredly when stretching his arms in the air. "Maybe or maybe not, either way, Annie, you call all the shots. The ball is in your court, it's time for you to make the right decision."

"I have a choice to make," she murmured as the words repeated in her head.

"Looks that way, I had no choice but to leave the city and move out here. But when I turn seventeen, I'm moving back to the city no matter what my parents say."

She glanced at him with interest. "You lived in the city Sina?"

"Yup, I lived there ever since I was born. I have plenty of friends and family over in Sina and there's so many opportunities that I haven't got to experience yet. I really miss living the city life."

Annie voiced her own opinion, "it's the opposite for me. I like living in Rose and I'm not very fond of being around large crowds. Therefore, the city life is too busy for someone like me. I love a peaceful environment,"

"Whoa, I guess you and I are exact opposites," he chuckled.

"Eren, let's become acquaintance," she said out of nowhere.

Straightway, he froze. Eren was happy about the progress they were making and it only took him 2 months just to get them there. "Just acquaintance, you don't want to become my friend?" He asked with a hint of disappointment.

"Baby steps, Yeager. Don't burn your bridges just yet," she smirked. "Maybe someday you and I will become friends. Give me time to think about it, okay?

"Okay, if that's what you really want."

"Thank you," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

Eren hand was trembling as he rested his arm around her shoulder. Annie scooted closer to him, closing the space between them. "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?

"Yeah it is," she agreed.

The door behind them slid open, startling them both from behind. They both whipped their head around at the same time to see who it was. Armin stood there with an unreadable expression. He didn't look sad or happy, which was weird. Eventually, Eren realized that his arm was still around Annie shoulder and removed it instantly. "Hey, what's up Armin?"

Armin immediately forced on a brilliant cheerful smile. "We're about to cut the cake soon. So don't be out here too long, you guys." His sudden change of heart scared Eren and Annie half-to-death. It was strange that he acted like nothing bothered him anymore. Armin smiled one last time at the both of them before walking back inside the house.

"We should go inside. My parents will be home in another 2 hours." Eren said, looking down at his timepiece.

"All right, but don't you think that Armin's behavior was kind of strange?"

"It was…I think it's just his way of coping with his feelings. I wouldn't worry about it too much," Eren explained.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it."

**-SnK-**

After they finished singing happy birthday to Mikasa and cutting the cake, mostly everybody at the birthday party offered to stay after and help clean up. Eren was relieved that he had so many friends to help him out at a time like this. The cleaning was done within 45 minutes. Then everybody gathered outside for Jean's streaking around the neighborhood to happen.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," Jean said with sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Just remember, you're doing this for Mikasa and no one else," Marco told him.

"I know that! I'm nervous, okay? Nobody here has seen me naked yet," he blushed.

Sasha snorted, "That's a lie! I sure have. We used to take bathes together when we were younger, remember?"

"That doesn't count! I'm a grown man now," Jean told her with pride.

"Good way to boost your ego. I hope your penis is bigger than your ego though. It was a shrimp the last time I saw it," she mocked.

Marco broke out into a fit of laughter, "ha-ha, that's hilarious coming from you Sasha."

Jean quivered in anger, forcing his eye to twitch back-to-back. "It's not funny Marco."

"What? It was kind of funny," he said.

"Jean," Eren called. "We don't have all night, horseface!"

"I'm going dammit," He yelled. Jean quickly discarded the rest of his clothes, hearing whistles from different people in the crowd.

"My, my, have you grown…from a shrimp to a lobster," Sasha joked.

"Shut up! I keep telling you, I'm not a little boy anymore."

"Of course not, back then you were short and chunky," Connie remided.

"Screw you both." Jean said, looking over at dark hair Asian girl. "Ay, Mikasa!" She glanced over a Jean patientely. "I'm going this for you, baby, Happy Birthday!" He picked up his feet and ran down the block naked. Most of the crowd followed closely behind him, they could see his butt and backside.

However, Mikasa eyes widen as she stood next to Ymir and Historia in front of the house. "Looks like you have an admirer, Mikasa." Ymir laughed.

"Don't remind me."

**A/N: That's it for part 3. I hope you guys enjoyed this. The next chapter will be mostly flashbacks and I want to be able to write about some of the other ships I that I haven't really worked on yet. There will still be a lot of RivaMika in the next chapter as possible. Tell me what you guys think and I will be back soon. Bye.**


End file.
